fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bądźmy poważni/Poznaj wymiar Nyo
3 odcinek serii "Bądźmy poważni". Bohaterowie Pierwszy wymiar *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Scott Milton *Tatiana Milton *Carl Karl *Major Francis Monogram *Jeremi Rarity *Romano Accardi *Heinz Dundersztyc *Nazz Jefferson *Sophie Adventure *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Ginger Hirano *Tayler Stevenson *Jolie Martin *Śmierć *Cassidy Monogram *Amy Milton *Stephanie Winner *Paulin Heller *Nicole Strong *Penny *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Valmira Dziobak *Ridguś *Thomas Adventure *Ron Adventure Magiczne uniwersum/czwarty wymiar *Amy Milton *Fineasz Flynn Wymiar Nyo *Fabiana Fletcher *Taylor Stevenson *Daria Brown *Jenn Rarity *Chiara Accardi (tylko wspomniana) Opis Scott nie może pogodzić się z tym, iż mógłby skończyć jako ksiądz. Jako ostatnią deskę ratunku chwyta Jeremiego, w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Podczas gdy Nazz nie zgadza się z domniemanym uczuciem umierającego Taylera do Sophii, Vanessa w dalszym ciągu próbuje namówić ojca na tatuaż, a Fineasz nie potrafi porozumieć się z Ferbem, Carl buduje portal, który otwiera przed nim wiele możliwości. Fabuła Część 1 - I co ja mam robić? - zapytał po raz kolejny sam siebie Scott, kładąc się z hukiem na łóżko. - Nie mogę być księdzem, zmarnuję sobie życie! Chociaż z drugiej strony, to nigdzie tak dobrze nie zarobię... Leninie, jak żyć? Kot tylko zamruczał, kładąc się na jego piersi. - Szarik, a ty masz jakiś pomysł? W odpowiedzi, pies zaszczekał, kładąc łapy na jego łóżku. - Ricki, a może ty? Rybka podpłynęła bliżej szkła akwarium, patrząc na swojego właściciela pustym wzrokiem. - Krym, może chociaż ty? Chomik na moment przerwał bieganie w kołowrotku, by zaczerpnąć trochę wody. - Ehh, przegrałem życie. Popatrzył instynktownie w okno. Słońce już dawno zaszło, a na niebie świeciła pełnia księżyca. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że w domu panuje kompletna cisza i wszyscy poszli już spać. - Nie ma co. - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od nieba. - Może wydarzy się cud, czy coś. Po tych słowach zamknął oczy, układając się w pozycji do snu. Jego pies, jak zwykle wziął kołdrę w pyszczek, po czym przykrył blondyna. Wieczór o wiele inaczej spędzały Nazz i Jolie. Siedziały w pokoju Francuzki, oglądając filmy romantyczno-komediowe, pochodzące z ojczyzny Martinówny. Podczas gdy Jefferson świetnie się bawiła, jedząc przy tym popcorn, Jolie patrzyła z utęsknieniem w okno. - Nazz, nie powinnaś już iść? - zapytała, patrząc na nią z ukosa. Jolie nie czuła się niezręcznie, zadając przyjaciółce takie pytanie. Było już późno, a ona chciała iść spać. Niebieskowłosa jednak wydawała się wcale nie rozumieć, i tak już oczywistej aluzji. - Spoko, przemyślałam wszystko. - powiedziała ochoczo Nazz. - Będę u ciebie nocować! - Ale... Ale nie wzięłaś piżamy. - powiedziała szybko Jolie, mając nadzieję, że jej przyjaciółka jednak pójdzie do domu. Nazz tylko uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, machając przy tym lekceważąco ręką. Jolie uznała to za jasny znak, że tak szybko się jej nie pozbędzie. - Nie bój nic, przygotowałam się na to! - mówiąc to, zdarła z siebie ubranie. Jak się okazało, miała pod sobą błękitną piżamę. - Teraz mogę tu spać! Martinówna westchnęła ciężko, podbierając ręką podbródek. By odwrócić myśli od dziwnego zachowania swojej przyjaciółki, zaczęła oglądać film. Nic ciekawego, a przynajmniej dla niej. Nigdy nie lubiła komedii romantycznych, a jak na ironię, to własnie nimi szczycił się jej kraj. Do niej o wiele bardziej trafiała amerykańska kinematografia. Uwielbiała filmy opowiadające o apokalipsie zombie, lub o bohaterach ratujących świat. Nie miała nic do komedii, czasem sama je oglądała, o ile nie miały w tle romansu. Na ekranie widniał mężczyzna, który zaciskał pięści na widok chłopaka, w którym zakochana była jego oblubienica. Na ten widok, Jolie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Nie przypomina ci on trochę Tayler'a? - zapytała. Nazz zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Jak niby? - No wiesz, buja się w Sophii, a ona woli tego.. jak mu tam było? - Irving. - No. Beznadziejna miłość. Jak w tym filmie. On skoczy z mostu, a ona ułoży sobie życie z tamtym. Na te słowa Nazz wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, upuszczając miskę z popcornem z kolan. - Weź nie spojleruj! - Oh, proszę cię. Wszystkie te komedie są takie same. Niebieskowłosa ułożyła dłoń na podbródku, gorączkowo nad czymś rozmyślając. Martinówna wpatrywała się w nią z zaciekawieniem, nie wiedząc nad czym tak filozofuje. A odkąd znała Nazz, takie napady rozmyślań nigdy nie kończyły się dobrze. - To go zapytajmy! - odparła po chwili Jefferson, podnosząc się żwawo na nogi. - Teraz! - Pewnie śpi, wiesz, przeziębił się. I tak nie odbierze. - A kto tu mówi o dzwonieniu? Mówiąc to, złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę, po czym pobiegła z nią do otwartego okna. Ich twarze owiał zimy, jesienny wiatr. Podczas gdy za dnia, widać było z tego okna całą panoramę Danville, teraz jedynie światła lamp rzucały się w oczy. - Nie. - powiedziała szybko Jolie, patrząc na roześmianą Nazz groźnie. - Nie. Nie zgadzam się na skakanie z drugiego piętra. Nie, gdy jestem w koszuli nocnej. - Raz się żyje, kochana! - powiedziała, wskakując na parapet. Popatrzyła w dół. Ziemię ledwo było widać, jednak po wytężeniu wzroku stwierdziła, że w sumie nie jest aż tak źle. Jeżeli skoczy na cztery kończyny, to może uda jej się przeżyć. Dużo nie ryzykuje. - Nie skoczysz. Nie możesz być aż tak powalona. - skomentowała dobitnie Jolie, patrząc na nią jak na wariatkę. - Co tu będziesz sama robiła? - zapytała ironicznie, a zarazem ochoczo niebieskołosa, wyciągając rękę w jej stronę. - No chodź! Fracuska westchnęła głośno. Popatrzyła na nią bezradnie, po czym podała jej dłoń, wchodząc na parapet. - Przy tobie to zdążę przeżyć więcej niż nie jeden żołnierz. Zimny wiatr rozwiał jej włosy. Po jej idealnie ułożonej fryzurze nie pozostał nawet ślad. - Wiesz jak to mówią, z kim przystajesz, takim się stajesz. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem Jefferson. - Więc ty musisz stać się proczadzikowa. Po tych słowach, pośpiesznie złapała Jolie za rękę, po czym skoczyły z okna. "Zginę. Zginę przez tą wariatkę" ~ pomyślała Francuska sekundę przed tym, jak poczuła twardą ziemię na swoich kolanach. - Otwórz oczy. - powiedziała radośnie Nazz. Szatynka powoli wykonała polecenie. Popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na koleżankę, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby chciała się upewnić, czy oby na pewno nie trafiła do zaświatów. - Wstawaj, bo Tayler nam całkowicie w kimono zapadnie! - upomniała ją lekko zniecierpliwiona niebieskowłosa. - Coś ty nagle taka oniemiała? - Umiesz latać? - zapytała, wciąż pozostając w pozycji "na czworaka". - Dobrze mówię? Jefferson zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nią niezrozumiale. - Rąbnęłaś chyba po drodze o coś w głowę, co? Nie, nie umiem latać, po prostu liczyłam na szczęście. Poza tym, wychodzenie drzwiami to strata czasu, tak jest szybciej. Ten moment, gdy dopada cię gorączka, a twoje nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Gdy jedyne co możesz zrobić, to położyć się do łóżka i zasnąć. Okropna bezradność, a jednocześnie uczucie ulgi, gdy w końcu możesz zakończyć dzień. Znasz to? Tayler tak, gdyż z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej opadał z sił, a temperatura ciągle się podnosiła. Dlatego właśnie chłopak przykrył sobie stopy kołdrą (gdy przykrywał się wyżej, było mu za gorąco), prawie zapadając w sen. - Cześć Tayler! Głos Nazz był bardzo donośny, a gdy połączy się go z trzaskiem drzwi, dźwięk staje się nie do zniesienia. Stevenson otworzył oczy, wciąż jednak nie podnosząc się. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzamy. - powiedziała nieco ciszej Jolie, nieśmiało wychodząc zza przyjaciółki. - Ale Nazz się uparła. Chłopak popatrzył na nie poirytowany. Już wystarczył mu ból głowy, który do tej pory mu doskwierał, nie potrzebował większego. Martin chyba zobaczyła jego niezadowolenie, gdyż zaczerwieniła się lekko, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. - Skoro tu już jesteście, to przynieście mi sok z kuchni. - powiedział nieco ochrypłym głosem. - Pić mi się zachciało, a nie chce mi się po niego wstawać. - Nazz, może ty zejdź. - zaproponowała Jolie. - Nie męcz go wypytywaniem jak ma chłopak suche gardło. - Tak jest, sir! - zasalutowała, po czym szybko zniknęła za drzwiami. Odgłos ich trzasku sprawił, że Tayler syknął dość głośno, wciskając głowę w poduszkę. Martinówna nie wiedziała jak zagadać, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Zaczęła rozglądać się po jego pokoju, aż jej wzrok nie zatrzymał się na biurku. Spoczywały na nim rysunki przedstawiające krajobrazy, jak się okazało, gdy się przyjrzała, Nowego Yorku. Dziewczyna wzięła kartki w ręce, oglądając każdy rysunek z uwagą. Zrobiły na niej duże wrażenie, gdyż oddawały wiele szczegółów. Mimo wszystko, to ten na samym spodzie przykuł jej uwagę szczególnie. To nie był Nowy York. Oddawał zupełnie inny klimat, bardziej przyjemny, a kojarzył jej się z Europą. - Co to za miasto? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej niego. Tayler podniósł wzrok, a na widok rysunku, uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. - Lwów. Moja babcia tam się urodziła, to lubię go rysować. - O, masz ukraińskie korzenie? Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, jednak Tayler wyraźnie naburmuszył się. Ona uznała to za wzmożenie bólu głowy. - Polskie. Jestem chory, weź mnie nie przybijaj bardziej. - Jasne. - powiedziała szybko, lekko zmieszana, odkładając rysunki na miejsce. Znów zapadła cisza, którą chłopak wykorzystał, by chociaż przez chwilę się zdrzemnąć. Jolie znów poczuła się niezręcznie wobec tej ciszy, dlatego starała się zacząć jakiś temat. - Co tam ciekawego powiesz? Ponownie podniósł wzrok, patrząc na nią bezsilnie. - Że dwie, powalone laski wbiły mi na chatę. - powiedział szybko, dość głośno oddychając. - Jezu, skręca mnie w żołądku. Po tych słowach zatopił głowę w poduszkę, podkulając kolana pod brzuch. Zaniepokojona Fracuzka popatrzyła na niego niepewnie, nieco się stresując. Tym razem zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. - Gorący jesteś. - powiedziała nieco wystraszona, kładąc dłoń na jego rozgrzanym czole. - Mierzyłeś temperaturę? - w odpowiedzi tylko zamruczał coś, co znaczyło zapewne "nie". - Dobra, zajmę się tym. - po tych słowach, krzyknęła w stronę drzwi. - Nazz, przynieś termometr przy okazji! - Nie drzyj się. - powiedział z głową wciśniętą w poduszkę. Na powrót Nazz nie trzeba było długo czekać. Otworzyła drzwi z kopniaka, gdyż obie ręce miała już zajęte. W jednej trzymała karton soku pomarańczowego, a w w drugiej, termometr. - Jejku, Sophie miała rację, faktycznie trupiejesz. - zauważyła niebieskowłosa, podając mu sok. Ten nawet nie przejął się tą uwagą, tylko szybko wypił całą zawartość pudełka. Jolie wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek może tyle wypić za jednym zamachem. - Dobra, podnieś rękę. - powiedziała Jolie, chociaż było to zbędne. Sama uniosła jego rękę ku górze, wkładając mu termometr pod pachę, po czym zacisnęła go. - Co robią twoi rodzice? - Śpią. Zanim jeszcze się położyli, to czułem się w miarę. - Mhm. - po chwili rozległ się odgłos pikania termometru. Dziewczyna szybko wyjęła go, patrząc na wynik z niedowierzaniem. - 38.6. - wyjąkała. - Nazz, leć po miskę z zimną wodą i jakąś ścierkę, ale nie taką do podłogi, tylko nieużywaną. I ta woda nie ma być letnia, czy chłodna. Zimna. Zimniejsza niż woda z Syberii. Ma być tak zimna, że... - Dobra, załapałam! - przerwała jej szybko, po czym ponownie zniknęła za drzwiami. - Nieźle cię rozebrało, biedaku. - powiedziała z niewinnym uśmiechem, siadając na jego łóżku. - I jak ty się w takim stanie Sophii spodobasz? Spojrzał na nią niewyraźnie. Mógł by zacząć zaprzeczać, jednak nie miał na to siły. Trudno, już wie. Pozostało mu tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie wygada. Ona widocznie to zauważyła, gdyż roześmiała się lekko, targając jego przepocone włosy. - Nie martw się, nie powiem Nazz. - uspokoiła go roześmiana. - Powiem jej, że zaprzeczyłeś. Chociaż wiesz, z Nazzi sekrety są bezpieczne. Do dziś nie powiedziała wielu moich... nazwijmy to, przykrych wspomnień z czasów młodości. - To, że ty wiesz to i tak już za wiele. - stwierdził nieco ochrypłym głosem. - Właściwie, to po co ci ta zimna woda? Już miała odpowiedzieć, jednak drzwi ponownie otworzyły się, tym razem bez huku, a w progu stała Nazz z miską zimnej wody w dłoniach w której pływała już mokra ścierka. - Wykończysz go. - powiedziała poważnie Niebieska, patrząc na przyjaciółkę podejrzliwie. - Jest rozgrzany, przecież to nieludzkie. - Medycyna nie ma być miła, tylko skuteczna. Jak bierzesz antybiotyki, to też bierzesz pod uwagę fakt, czy są smaczne? Tayler poczuł jak jego wnętrzności przewracają się jeszcze bardziej boleśnie. Nie miał pojęcia co ona chce mu zrobić, jednak jeżeli nawet Nazz mu współczuje, to musiało to być coś na prawdę okrutnego. Francuska wyrżnęła szmatę nad miską, po czym położyła ją na czole chorego. Chłopak niemalże podskoczył, czując na sobie zimną wodę. - Nie! - powiedziała szybko, gdy ten chciał zrzucić szmatę z czoła. - Jeżeli chcesz wyzdrowieć, to cierp. Może jutro wstaniesz. Chłopak jęknął głośno, zamykając oczy. Im dłużej czuł na sobie zimną wodę, tak przyzwyczajał się do niej i oswajał z nią, co zaczęło przynosić ulgę w gorączce. - Lepiej? - zapytała pewnie Jolie, na co ten pokiwał twierdząco głową. - To dobrze. Nazz, wracamy. Dajmy się chłopakowi wyspać. Romano położył się w końcu do łóżka. Wcześniej nie miał takiej możliwości, gdyż kochane siostrzyczki zadręczały go swoją miłością. Z nieznanych przyczyn strasznie go uwielbiały, a jego nerwy wydawały się im urocze. Ten urok był jego największym przekleństwem, gdyż przez niego, nigdy nie mógł się wcześniej położyć. Dlatego też poczuł ulgę, gdy położył się na swojej ukochanej, miękkiej poduszce. Będąc już otulony kołdrą, zamknął oczy, chcąc w końcu udać się na zasłużony odpoczynek. Niestety, pogoda również nie była mu przychylna. Okno jego pokoju nagle otworzyło się, a do środka zawiał zimny, jesienny wiatr. Włoch gotów był go zignorować, jednak fakt, iż ten jakby specjalnie zawiewał prosto do jego ucha sprawiał, że nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać. Podniósł się szybko do pozycji siedzącej, jednak wiatr zawiał jeszcze mocniej, przewalając go z powrotem na plecy. - Co do cholery? - zapytał sam z siebie, zgrzytając zębami z zimna i złości. Jakby nie wystarczył fakt, że wszystko dookoła go irytuje, to jeszcze warunki atmosferyczne nie pozwalają mu chociaż na chwilę oderwać się od tego beznadziejnego świata. Nie mógł się podnieść, gdyż wiatr nie ustawał. Co dziwne, nikogo to nie obudziło, gdyż z pokoju obok słyszał chrapanie taty. Widocznie pogoda dała o sobie znać tylko u niego, jednak dlaczego? W końcu ustał. Accardi wziął kilka wdechów, starając się nie wybuchnąć złością. Powoli podniósł się na nogi, jednak ledwo zdążył postawić stopy na podłodze, wyczuł czyjąś obecność w pokoju. - Django, znowu włamałeś mi się na chatę?! - zapytał wściekły, jednak nie śmiał się odwrócić. - Odpowiadaj jak się ciebie pytam, durniu! Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział. Włoch przełknął nerwowo ślinę, czując, jak trzęsą mu się dłonie. Na jego twarzy jednak nie malował się strach, a gniew. Oddychał szybciej, czując jak serce bije mu jak oszalałe. - Django, przestań się zgrywać! Nie będziesz mnie straszył we własnym pokoju! Znów głucha cisza. Tym razem chłopak wystraszył się nie na żarty. Chciał już wskoczyć pod łóżko i spędzić tam resztę swoich dni, jednak poczuł czyjeś stuknięcie palcem na swoim ramieniu. - Mam się odwrócić, tak? - zapytał już nieco łagodniej, jednak wciąż można było wyczuć w tym nutkę złości. - Niech ci będzie, ale jeżeli znowu sobie ze mnie żartujesz, to... Zamarł w bezruchu. Gdy tylko spojrzał za siebie, dostrzegł wysoką postać w czarnym kapturze. Nie widział jego twarzy, jednak dłonie pozbawione były skóry. W swych białych kościach trzymał kosę, której ostrze celował prosto w Romano. - T-t-t-y jesteś... - wyjąkał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Patrzył na niego przerażony, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. Postać wciąż stała w bezruchu, jakby czekając, aż ten dokończy zdanie. - Na święte kluski, jesteś Śmiercią! Cisza potrwała już tylko kilka sekund. Mroczny Kosiarz uniósł swą kosę, chcąc zabrać duszę chłopaka do zaświatów, jednak ten, prawdopodobnie jako pierwszy, przeszkodził mu. - Ty żeś na głowę upadł?! - wrzasnął, wskakując nogami na łóżko, by stanąć z nim twarzą w "twarz". - Czy ja ci wygląda na umarlaka?! Nie ma mowy kolo, jeszcze mnie nie powaliło, nigdzie z tobą nie idę! Śmierć trzymał swą kosę uniesioną. Wpatrywał się w swoją ofiarę zszokowany, nie wiedząc co robić. Accardi natomiast nie miał zamiaru przerywać, był wściekły i wyraźnie urażony. Czym prędzej złapał za swój grafik, który zajmował honorowe miejsce przy łóżku. - Widzisz to?! - zapytał, cisnąc notatnikiem prosto przed niewidoczną twarz Kostuchy. - Wiesz na kiedy zapisałem sobie moją śmierć?! Nie na teraz! Zapisałem tu sobie 76 lat życia i nie zamierzam tego marnować tylko dlatego, że tobie akurat teraz zachciało się po mnie wpaść! Zero szacunku dla Włochów w tym chorym świecie! Ponury Żniwiarz opuścił kosę, stojąc w bezruchu. Romano natomiast oddychał ciężko, a strach powoli go opuszczał. Na jego miejsce wchodził gniew, który nasilał się z każdą sekundą. Nikt nie miał prawa naruszać świętości, jaką był jego grafik. - Nie możesz zabić ani mnie, ani moich rodziców, ani Djanga, ani Izki, bo oni wszyscy są u mnie pozapisywani! - ciągnął. - Możesz wziąć jakąś moją siostrzyczkę, są trzy, więc jak jedna ubędzie, to nikt nie zauważy. Albo jakiegoś frajera z mojej szkoły. Moment. - tu przerwał na chwilę, przekartkowując swój notesik. - No, większości nie zapisałem. Po Jolie możesz iść, jest mi obojętna. O, albo Fineasz! Jego weź! Po tych słowach wystawił nos zza książeczki, jednak jego gościa już nie było. Znów był sam w pokoju, a lekki wiatr powiewał o jego firanki. Ciężko jest zasnąć, gdy słyszysz głosy. Okropnie ciężko jest zasnąć, gdy nie jesteś pewny, czy wydaje je człowiek. A jeszcze gorzej, gdy wydaje je twoja siostra bliźniaczka z pokoju obok. "Nie, ty się pierwszy rozłącz!" Scott dostawał białej gorączki, gdy dochodziły go radosne piski ukochanej siostrzyczki. Nie pomagało nic, ani przykrywanie uszy poduszką, ani Lenin śpiący na tejże poduszce. Blondyn powoli tracił władzę nad nerwami, a późna pora i ogarniające go zmęczenie wcale mu tego nie ułatwiały. Podniósł się w końcu z łóżka, po czym szybkim krokiem udał się do pokoju bliźniaczki. Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku w różowej koszuli nocnej. Przy uchu trzymała telefon komórkowy, a jej uwagi nie odwrócił nawet odgłos trzasku drzwi. W dalszym ciągu promieniała radością, nie zwracając uwagi na stojącego nad nią brata. - Nie, ty się pierwszy rozłącz! Nie musiał. Scott momentalnie wyrwał jej telefon w dłoni, po czym sam się rozłączył. Blondynka popatrzyła na niego zdumiona, po czym momentalnie podniosła się na równe nogi, by ten nie patrzył na nią z góry. - Prosił cię tu ktoś?! - krzyknęła, mierząc go wzrokiem godnym bazyliszka. - Tak. Ty i twój chłoptaś. - w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie krzyczał, jednak i w jego głosie wyczuć można było gniew. - Gdybyś tu go kiedyś na noc zaprosiła, to proszę cię, jęcz ciszej niż gadasz. - Rzucasz się, bo możesz umrzeć w koloratce? - odparła z pogardliwym uśmiechem. - Przykro mi, że tatuś cię nie kocha, ale to nie jest moja wina! - wypowiadając ostatnie słowa, na jej twarz ponownie powrócił gniew. - Więc wracaj łaskawie do swojego pokoju, spakuj się i wypierdalaj do tego jebanego seminarium i żebym cię tu więcej nie widziała! Nieco jej ulżyło. Jemu wprost przeciwnie. Uderzyła w jego czuły punkt, obudziła w nim prawdziwą furię. - Pilnuj ty lepiej swojej godności, bo to nie ja zmieniam chłopaków jak rękawiczki. Ten cały Rayan to który jest w tym miesiącu? Szósty? Scott doprowadzony do stanu furii nigdy nie krzyczał. Tylko będąc w takim stanie potrafił ubierać logiczne zdania i jako tako rozumować. Ją natomiast zatkało. Blondyn uśmiechnął się triumfalnie na ten widok, prychając z pogardą. - Co ci po tej wiedzy książkowej, jak życiowej nie masz? - ciągnął dalej. - Ah, no tak! Panienka "nauki humanistyczne", "słowo i poezja"! To niesamowite jak bardzo GŁĘBOKA jesteś, ale widzę, że twoi chłopcy to doceniają. Po tych słowach obrócił się na pięcie, po czym z dumnie uniesioną głową wyszedł, tradycyjnie trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Uśmiech od razu zrzedł z jego twarzy, gdy ponownie znalazł się u siebie. Tatiana ma rację. Umrze w koloratce. Ale jedno było pocieszające i tylko jedna myśl sprawiała, że jeszcze się nie powiesił. Przynajmniej nie umrze jako prawiczek. - I jak? - Ale co? - Tayler, a kto?! Jolie starała się unikać tego tematu jak mogła, jednak Nazz nie dawała za wygraną. Niebieskowłosa bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się co ostatecznie udało się im ustalić, jednak Jolie wciąż odpowiadała wymijająco;"co za różnica?" "ale o co chodzi?" "jaka ładna pogoda, nie sądzisz?". Jefferson coraz bardziej działało to na nerwy. - No powiedz w końcu! - dopytywała Nazz. - Nie po to skakałam z okna, żeby nic nie wiedzieć! "Pamiętaj co mu obiecałaś" ~ powtarzała sobie w duchu Martin. - Nie kocha jej. - odparła sucho, patrząc przyjaciółce prosto w oczy. Nie zamrugała, nie odwróciła spojrzenia. Wyglądało na to, że mówiła prawdę. - Miałaś rację. Ale Nazz zbyt dobrze ją znała. - Gdybym faktycznie miała rację, to teraz skakałabyś z radości i krzyczała "A nie mówiłam?!". Tak czy inaczej, mehowo troszkę. Miałam trochę nadzieję, że wy się spikniecie. Na te słowa, Jolie zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nazz natomiast trzymała dłonie w kieszeniach, podążając przed siebie. - No i troszkę się zawiodłam. - ciągnęła, patrząc na przyjaciółkę wymownie. - Miałaś ograniczyć kłamstwa. - E tam. - machnęła lekceważąco ręką Francuska. - To nic takiego. - Wszyscy tak mówią, ale kłamstwo uzależnia. Niedługo będziesz mi opowiadać o swoim nieszczęśliwym, wyssanym z palca życiu. Z góry cię ostrzegam, jeżeli kiedyś zaczniesz, to upiekę cię w mikrofalówce i podam w restauracji. - Spoko, spoko. Jeszcze w taki nawyk nie popadłam. Całe szczęście, po nocy zawsze wstaje dzień. Nie żeby to znaczyło coś dobrego. Najczęściej zwiastuje to same kłopoty. Carl był idealnym przykładem na to, jak zmarnować sobotę. Zamiast porządnie się wyspać, siedział w siedzibie O.B.F.S.u od 6 rano, majstrując przy jakieś maszynie. Kształtem nic to nie przypominało. Ot, metalowy kwadrat. Mimo to, chłopak wyglądał na przejętego, a jego upór nie znał granic. Świadczyć może o tym najlepiej fakt, iż nie jadł śniadania. Pierwsze co zrobił po otworzeniu oczu, to przybiegł do miejsca pracy. Jego upór nie mógł pozostać niezauważony. Odgłosy jego ciężkiej pracy dobiegły do sypialni Majora Monograma (która szczęśliwie znajdowała się tuż nad siedzibą), budząc go o świcie. - Car, motyla noga, co ty tu wyczyniasz?! - zapytał oburzony Monogram, przecierając zaspane oczy. - Czy ty nie widzisz która jest godzina? - Wybacz Majorze.. - powiedział nieśmiało, jednak kąciki jego ust poszerzyły się lekko, gdy dostrzegł brak spodni u swojego przełożonego. Szybko jednak doprowadził się do porządku głośnym kaszlnięciem. - Dziś obudziłem się z prawdziwą eksplozją weny, więc nie mogłem tego zmarnować. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej, wpatrując się w urządzenie. Duże też nie było, spokojnie mieściło się na dłoni. Jedyne co je w jakiś sposób wyróżniało to migające światełka po bokach. - Jeżeli wszystko dobrze wyliczyłem, a na pewno wyliczyłem, to to małe cudeńko otworzy przed nami wrota do innych wszechświatów. Wyobraża to sobie pan, Majorze? - zapytał z ekscytacją, spoglądając na niedospanego szefa. - Tyle możliwości, tyle nowych światów do odkrycia! A to wszystko dzięki mnie! - Nie myśl sobie, nie podwyższę ci pensji. - przerwał mu lekko poddenerwowany. - I tak powinno ci wystarczyć te -10 dolarów za godzinę. Ciągle nie wypłaciłem się woźnym. A niech ich licho. - To niech ich pan zwolni. - Zwariowałeś?! Kto mi tak ładnie podłogę wyczyści?! Chłopak popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym przyjrzał się dokładniej podłodze. - Nie mam pojęcia Majorze, ale nigdy nie widziałem żeby ją myli. Prawdę mówiąc, to nie widziałem, żeby sprzątali tu cokolwiek. - Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny, że im płacę, a tobie nie. No, a teraz wracaj do pracy! A i jesteś tu już godzinę. Dawaj moje 10 dolarów. Na te słowa Karl westchnął ciężko, wyciągając z kieszeni banknot. Z niewyraźną miną podał je Francisowi, po czym wrócił do pracy. Vanessa również nie marnowała dnia. Jako iż była rannym ptaszkiem, podobnie jak Carl, nie spała od godziny 6. A jako, że nie miała nic ciekawego do roboty, siedziała na łóżku, czytając książkę. Szału nie było, dziewczyna oceniała ją jako "da się czytać", chociaż spodziewała się czegoś więcej po tym autorze. Za oknem promienie słońca leniwie wynurzały się zza budynków mieszkalnych. W takich chwilach, dziewczyna cieszyła się, że dostała od ojca latarkę na imieniny. Przynajmniej mogła sobie przyświecić, nie marnując przy tym światła i nie podnosząc rachunków za prąd. Czytając rozdział dziewiąty, który swoją drogą zatytułowany był "pierwszy tatuaż", naszła ją ciekawa myśl. Jej nadgarstek świetnie by wyglądał, gdyby zdobił go jakiś wzór. Najlepiej jej imię. Pisane cyrylicą. Byłaby oryginalna. Przemyślenia jednak przerwał jej odgłos telefonu. Westchnęła ciężko, zamykając książkę, wcześniej oczywiście zaznaczając miejsce zakładką. Sięgnęła po komórkę, po czym z niechęcią odebrała. Wysłuchała spokojnie co rozmówca ma jej do powiedzenia, po czym odpowiedziała: - Spadaj Monty. Po tych słowach rozłączyła się. Nie zdążyła jednak ponownie otworzyć książki, gdy odgłos połączenia zabrzmiał ponownie. Wywróciła oczami, z kamienną twarzą sięgając po telefon. Tak jak wcześniej, spokojnie wysłuchała słów rozmówcy, po czym odpowiedziała: - Spadaj Scott. I tak jak poprzednio, rozłączyła się. Takie rozmowy były dla niej tradycją, co tydzień oboje dzwonili do niej, by przekazać jej głupstwa typu "jesteś urocza", albo "kocham cię prawie tak bardzo, jak ruską wódkę". Weszło jej to tak bardzo w krew, że nie wyobrażała sobie soboty bez takich rozmów. Podczas gdy jednak wyznania Scott'a traktowała z przymrużeniem oka (w końcu ledwo co przestali się nienawidzić, więc uznawała te słowa za żarty), tak wieczne próby odzyskania jej serca przez Monty'ego powoli działały jej na nerwy. Nie otwierała książki ponownie. Słysząc, że i jej ojciec rozpoczął już dzień, odłożyła ją na półkę obok łóżka, po czym poszła do salonu. - Dzień dobry kochanie! - powiedział Heinz z uśmiechem, siadając przy stole. - Jak ślicznie dziś wyglądasz. - Spadaj Monty... Znaczy, dzięki tato. "Muszę ograniczyć moje nawyki" ~ pomyślała. Dundersztyc zdawał się nawet nie dosłyszeć tego pierwszego zdania. Drugiego z resztą też, szybko zajął się konsumpcją płatków śniadaniowych, które przyrządził Norm. - Masz na dziś jakieś plany? - zapytała, przysiadając się obok. - Myślę, że tradycyjnie zajmę się dziś zdobywaniem władzy w Okręgu Trzech Stanów. - odpowiedział, przeżuwając jednocześnie pokarm. - O, może mi pomożesz? Przy okazji nauczysz się fachu. Popatrzył na nią z nadzieją. Praktycznie od dnia jej narodzin marzył o tym, by córka pewnego dnia przejęła po nim interes. Ona jednak, niestety nigdy nie wykazywała się chociażby minimalną chęcią, by czegoś się nauczyć. Również i teraz, kąciki jej ust lekko wykrzywiły się. - Może kiedy indziej. A właśnie! - mówiąc ostatnie słowa, ton jej głosu nabrał większego entuzjazmu. - Tak sobie dzisiaj pomyślałam... Może zrobiłabym sobie tatuaż? Heinz wziął w dłonie swój brązowy kubek z kawą, jednak gdy tylko przyłożył go do warg, parsknął śmiechem. - Przypomniało mi się jak pierwszy raz zadałaś to pytanie. - powiedział. - Kiedy to było? Jakieś pięć lat temu, prawda? No cóż, w każdym razie, moja odpowiedź w dalszym ciągu brzmi "nie". - Jak uważasz. Słysząc to, uśmiech niemal natychmiast zszedł z jego twarzy. Zmarszczył zaniepokojony brwi, patrząc na nią pytająco. Ta natomiast nawet nie uraczyła go spojrzeniem, tylko wpatrywała się w ścianę naprzeciwko, zajadając płatki. - Coś kombinujesz? - zapytał powoli Dundersztyc. - Nie, nic a nic. Fineasz nie mógł się nacieszyć obecnością brata w ogródku. Jako iż Ferb ostatnimi czasy na prawdę rzadko przebywał w domu, Flynn postanowił spędzić z nim najlepszy dzień życia, by zielonowłosy na nowo stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Fletcher natomiast nie czuł głębszej potrzeby, by zacieśnić z bratem więzy. Po prostu Loren była już umówiona z Bufordem, a jemu samemu nie chciało się włóczyć. Poza tym, tego dnia, pod wieczór mieli przyjechać ich kuzyni z Teksasu, więc Linda wymagała od swoich dzieci obecności. - Może dzisiaj ty zaproponujesz, co zbudujemy? - zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem czerwonowłosy. Pytał, gdyż dopiero w chwilach swej samotności dostrzegł, iż to on przez całe lato oświetlony był blaskiem chwały, podczas gdy jego brat stał z boku i oczekiwał, aż w końcu i jego zauważą. Flynn zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to nie przez to brat odsunął się od niego. - Nie chce mi się. - stwierdził ozięble, sięgając po książkę. - Czyli, nie chcesz nic budować? - zapytał zawiedziony. Po krótkiej chwili Ferb pokiwał twierdząco głową, na co Fineasz jeszcze mocniej się zasmucił. - Oh. To nie mógłbyś ze mną chociaż chwilę pogadać? Zielonowłosy westchnął ciężko i jakby od niechcenia spojrzał na niego. Fineasz spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc go w żaden sposób urazić. Jeszcze nigdy nie uważał tak na najmniejsze gesty. - O czym chcesz gadać? - zapytał obojętnie. - Emmm... Co u ciebie? - Super. - Cieszysz się, że kuzyni przyjeżdżają? - Nie. - Aha. Zapadła cisza, której żadne z nich nie przerwał. Fineasz nie miał pojęcia jak, a Ferb po prostu nie miał na to ochoty. Flynn nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo ich relacje się zepsuły. Część 2 Jully i Loren siedziały przy stole i bez słowa przyglądały się leżącej na nim kartce. Niby nic, tylko kilka liter, a jednak treść, którą one tworzyły sprawiła, że im obu na moment odebrało mowę. Podczas gdy jednak one potrafiły znaleźć jeszcze jakieś plusy typu "mogło być gorzej" tak wątpiły, by i Jeremi był tak optymistycznie do tego nastawiony. - Łachudry. - skomentowała Loren, nie odrywając oczu od kartki. - A no niestety, z tymi łachudrami mamy podpisaną umowę. - odparła spokojnie Jully, wzdychając głośno. - Ale trzeba patrzeć na pozytywy. - Na te słowa Loren zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nią pytająco. Jully uśmiechnęła się pogodnie, odpowiadając. - Dobrze, że to nie Jeremi odebrał pocztę, bo listonosz by tego nie przeżył. Raritówna prychnęła śmiechem wyobrażając sobie jak lekarze wynoszą listonosza na noszach, a jedyne co obchodzi jej brata, to treść tej cholernej kartki. Obie dziewczyny często żartowały sobie z faktu, iż Jeremi bywa bardziej, niż nerwowy. Z resztą, na nich nie wyładowywał swoich nerwów, więc żartować sobie mogły do woli, czasem tylko żałując tych, którzy padli ofiarą jego lekkiego zdenerwowania. - O, jesteś. - zauważyła czarnowłosa, gdy jej chłopak pojawił się w kuchni. - Co taki wkurzony? - Miałem irytujący sen. - odparł, nalewając sobie soku do szklanki. - Ten śmieć Monogram, w sensie ten młodszy, został awansowany na szefa, a ja nie mogłem mu nawet w ryj dać. I jeszcze się obnosił jaki to BOGATY jest. Mam nadzieję, że umrze w męczarniach. - Ale to był tylko sen. - Tak, ale był taki wkurzający, że serio mam nadzieję, że umrze. Jully popatrzyła na Loren porozumiewająco. Ona tylko stłumiła śmiech, uciekając gdzieś spojrzeniem. - Słońce, a powiedz, jak bardzo nam się powodzi w kwestii finansowej? - zapytała czarnowłosa, przyciągając do siebie kartkę. Chłopak napił się soku, po czym usiadł obok niej przy stole. - Na czym ci bardziej zależy? Na wodzie, czy świetle? - Wodzie. - odparła niepewnie. - Dobrze, bo już za nią zapłaciłem, a na światło w tym miesiącu nie starczy. W następnym pewnie też nie, więc zainwestuj w świeczki. - Aha. A jak wielką różnicę robi nam 10 dolarów? - Ogromną. - Wyjaśnij. - Za 10 dolarów kupisz jedzenie. Jak będziemy mieć jedzenie, to nie umrzemy z głodu. Logiczne raczej. Każdy inny poczuł by się urażony jego pogardliwym tonem, jednak Jully zdążyła przywyknąć. - Tylko siedź spokojnie. - ostrzegła go. - Bo podwyższyli nam czynsz o 10 dolarów. - Co? Chłopak momentalnie wziął kartkę w ręce, zaczytując się w każdy szczegół. Z każdą chwilą oddychał coraz ciężej, a na jego twarzy pojawiała się coraz większa złość. - Mają tu przyjść, tak? - zapytał, chociaż w ogóle nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. - Super, niech przychodzi. Dawno nie gadałem z trupami. - Przemoc nie jest rozwiązaniem. - Myślisz, że oddam mu moje ciężko zarobione 10 dolarów bez walki?! Chcieliby, pijawki. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Nikt nawet nie podniósł się, by je otworzyć, gdyż gość, który okazał się być Bufordem sam je sobie otworzył. - Cześć wam. - powiedział ochrypłym głosem, trzaskając za sobą drzwi. - Co macie takie skwaszone miny? - Ciebie w stodole chowali? - burknął Jeremi. - I kto nie zamknął drzwi? Przez całą noc były otwarte? - Spoko i tak nie ma tu nic wartego kradzieży. - odparł chłopak, siadając obok swojej dziewczyny. - Co taka grobowa atmosfera? Buford od dłuższego czasu odwiedzał swoją dziewczynę bez zapowiedzi. Nie widział potrzeby w powiadamianiu kogokolwiek o swoich odwiedzinach. Zdążył już polubić wszystkich mieszkańców mieszkania na ostatnim piętrze Spółki Zło (w końcu mieli sąsiada, którego ludzie w mieście określali mianem nieobliczalnego), jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że pozostałym działał mocno na nerwy. Nawet Jully, która odznaczała się wyjątkową wyrozumiałością miała go coraz bardziej dość. Loren dobrze o tym wiedziała, dlatego czuła się nieco niezręcznie, gdy jej chłopak wpadał w odwiedziny. - Co na obiad? - zapytał Van Stomm. - Matka to cię w domu nie karmi, czy zdążyłeś ją zjeść? - zapytał Rarity, na co Jully szturchnęła go w ramię. - Do obiadu jeszcze trochę. - odparła dziewczyna, wymuszając uśmiech. - Ej, a słyszeliście, - zapytał entuzjastycznie Buford, uderzając przy tym pięścią w stół. - że Rosja wygrała z Niemcami w nożną? - Wiem. - odparł sucho Rarity. "Scott nie pozwoliłby mi nie wiedzieć" ~ dodał w myślach. - Lor, chcesz ze mną iść na miasto i poszpanować naszym epickim wyglądem, żeby cała reszta była zazdrosna? - zapytał Buford, patrząc na swoją dziewczynę z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. - No jasne. - odparła szybko, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Papa! - powiedziała szybko, wychodząc z mieszkania. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły Jully skupiła wzrok na wyraźnie niezadowolonym Jeremim, który stukał rytmicznie palcami w stół. - Bardzo go nie lubisz? - zapytała. - Żadne słowa nie wyrażą tego jak bardzo nienawidzę tego gówniarza. - odparł bez chwili namysłu. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szerzej, podpierając podbródek ręką. - Chłopaka naszej córki też będziesz tak nienawidził? - Jeżeli będzie tak samo tępym, zidiociałym, aroganckim i niedouczonym kretynem o krzywych zębach, to tak. Osobiście wywalę go za okno. Trwało właśnie trzecie oficjalne zebranie Proczadzikowców. Cała szóstka znajdowała się w niewielkim mieszkanku Taylera. Znajdowało się ono w bloku, na drugim pietrze, więc miejsca było niewiele. Zwłaszcza w pokoju Taylera, gdzie obecnie wszyscy przebywali. Podczas gdy Hermiona, Ginger, Jolie i Tayler siedzieli w dość dużym ścisku na jedynej kanapie w pokoju ciemnowłosego, Sophie i Nazz rozdawały im karteczki z jakimś tekstem. Gdy już każdy otrzymał karteczkę, dziewczyny stanęły naprzeciw pozostałej czwórki. - Witam wszystkich na trzecim oficjalnym zebraniu Proczadzikowców - zaczęła oficjalnie Sophie. - Zgromadziliśmy się tu by... - Zanim rozpoczniemy zebranie, czy mogłabym o coś zapytać? - odezwała się Jolie nieśmiało przerywając monolog Adventure. - Udzielam głosu Jolie Martin - oznajmiła blondynka. - Dlaczego właściwie zebrania odbywają się w domu Taylera? Nie to że mam coś przeciw. Po prostu jestem ciekawa. - Też chciałbym wiedzieć - odezwał się chłopak, usiłując wywalczyć nieco więcej miejsca pośladkami. - A dlaczego kury nie latają? - odezwała się Nazz. - Bo ewolucja tak chciała! A jak ewolucja czegoś chce to nie można z nią dyskutować. Bo ewolucja jest ponad nami. - Czy są jeszcze jakieś pytania? - zapytała Sophie, uznając odpowiedź kuzynki za wystarczającą. - To chociaż następnym razem mnie uprzedźcie, to posprzątam pokój - mruknął chłopak spoglądając na brudną bieliznę wystającą spod łóżka. - Twoje podanie zostanie rozpatrzone. Przechodząc do konkretów. Na poprzednim zebraniu przedstawione zostało godło, flaga, a także dewiza naszego stowarzyszenia. Dziś, dzięki staraniom naszych wiernych członków, Nazz Jefferson i moim własnym, przedstawiony zostanie Hymn Proczadzikowców. Na rozdanych przez nas kartkach macie jego tekst. Obecnie możecie z niego korzystać, ale z na następne zebranie macie znać go na pamięć. Wspólnie z Nazz zaczniemy śpiewać, a wy dołączcie gdy uznacie za stosowne. Sis zapodaj muzę. Nazz włączyła radio, które zostało jakiś czas temu zarekwirowane Taylerowi i w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiała melodia Jingle bells. Nazz i Sophie zaczęły śpiewać, jeśli to co wydobywało się z ust dziewcząt można było nazwać śpiewem. Poprzez szkolne korytarze Z uśmiechem za pan brat Pędzi nasza brać Szybka niby wiatr Biegnij Proczadzikowcu przedzieraj się przez uczniów gwar Mamy misję do spełnienia i śpiewamy tak: Ref. Złe Trio, Złe Trio Dziś poniesie klęskę Jak to miło, gdy trzy jędze Przegrywają tam 2.Już za kilka dni Osiągniemy cel I sprawimy że Zniknie wrogi fejm. I kto nam przeszkodzi skończy raczej źle Bo z proczadzikowością nie zadziera się. Ref.Złe Trio, Złe Trio Dziś poniesie klęskę Jak to miło, gdy trzy jędze Przegrywają tam Gdy melodia zakończyła się, kuzynki popatrzyły na resztę, oczekując ich opinii. Podczas gdy one same były z siebie bardzo dumne, pozostali niezbyt wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Poza oryginalnością tekstu, wokal sprawił, że bardzo bolały ich uszy. Bez słowa więc wpatrywali się w Nazz i Sophie z szeroko rozdziawionymi buziami. - Więc? - ponagliła ich Jefferson. - To było... - zaczęła Ginger, niezbyt wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Czarujące. - weszła jej w słowo Jolie, chociaż sama myślała zupełnie co innego. - Z takim wokalem wygrałybyście Eurowizję. Więcej im nie było trzeba. Zadowolone z siebie wykonawczynie przybiły piątkę, po czym znów popatrzyły radośnie na pozostałych. - Więc oficjalnie zatwierdzam oficjalny hymn Proczadzikowców! - rzekła uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Sophie, niemalże kipiąc dumą. - Nazwałyśmy go "Hymn Proczadzikowców". - dodała Nazz. - Prawda, że ładnie? - Przepięknie. - powiedziała Martinówna, a jej ironię wyczuli wszyscy, poza kuzynkami. - To dobrze, że ci się podoba, bo niedługo ukarzemy go światu. - oznajmiła Nazz. Zapadła krótka cisza, którą przerwała Hermiona. Zaśmiała się głośno, chociaż słychać w tym było przerażenie. - Bo to żart, nie? - zapytała Ulaniuk z nadzieją w głosie. - My nie będziemy tego śpiewać na środku korytarza? - Oczywiście, że nie! - roześmiała się Sophie. - Zaśpiewamy to w szkolnym radiu! Tayler niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem. Gdy zaczął głośno kasłać, Jolie poklepała go po plecach, a Ginger obdarzyła zdziwionym spojrzeniem. Pozostali nie zwrócili na to większej uwagi. - Więc do zobaczenia w poniedziałek, kochani! - rzuciły kuzynki jednocześnie, po czym wyszły z pokoju, pozostawiając zszokowaną czwórkę samym sobie. Popatrzyli po sobie z przerażeniem. Próby przekonania Nazz i Sophie, że ten ruch byłby niezbyt rozsądny nie miał sensu, wszyscy doskonale o tym wiedzieli. - To jak? - zaczął Stevenson. - Popełniamy zbiorowe samobójstwo? - A składamy się na wspólną mogiłę? - zapytała Hermiona, wzrok skupiwszy w miejscu, w którym niedawno stały kuzynki. - Nie, nasze geniusze nam postawią. - odparł. - Już i tak wystarczy, że zabijają nas za życia. Scott ociągającym się krokiem wsiadł do samochodu. Usiadł przy miejscu kierowcy, które zajął jego ojciec. Chłopak przez cały ten czas nie odezwał się ani razu. Starał się również ograniczać spojrzenia do tych, które mówią;"Nienawidzę cię, umrzyj człowieku". Connor wydawał się nawet tego nie zauważać. Po prostu odpalił samochód, wyruszając w stronę seminarium. - Nienawidzę cię. - powiedział po chwili nastolatek, skupiając wzrok na widok za szybą. - Wiem. - Z wzajemnością, co? Nic nie odpowiedział, jednak Scott zbyt dobrze go znał, by w ogóle potrzebować jakieś odpowiedzi. Prychnął pod nosem, podkurczając nogi pod brodę. - Ja serio dużo rozumiem. Jak ojcowie nienawidzą swoich synów to wysyłają ich do wojska, szkoły z internatem, albo po prostu zabijają. Ale żeby do seminarium?! To jest jakiś ultra poziom nienawiści! Ja nawet katolikiem nie jestem! - Na prawdę? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież obchodzisz Boże Narodzenie. - To tylko dla prezentów. - odparł, patrząc na niego z niechęcią. - A jestem prawosławny. Serio nigdy cię nie dziwiło, że w styczniu z mamą, Tatianą i Amy też dajemy sobie prezenty? - Nie zwróciłem uwagi. - A to ci nowość. Reszta jazdy minęła im w milczeniu. Scott przez cały ten czas zaklinał Niebiosa, by nastąpił jakiś wypadek drogowy, który by zabił ich na miejscu, jednak jak na złość, w ten dzień cały świat postanowił ignorować blondyna. Jak się również niestety okazało, samo seminarium również zbyt daleko nie było, dlatego oboje w mgnieniu oka stanęli przed biskupem. Posiwiały mężczyzna zmierzył Scott'a spojrzeniem, bacznie przyglądając się każdemu centymetrowi jego ciała. Milton tylko schował gdzieś wzrok. Dawno nie czuł się tak niezręcznie, a obecność ojca wcale mu nie pomagała. Wprost przeciwnie. - To jak, może być? - zapytał z nadzieją Connor. - Dostanie jakiś pokój? Najlepiej tak jak najbliżej kościoła i jak najdalej domu. Biskup tylko wykrzywił się lekko. - Nie jestem pewny czy pana syn czuje powołanie. - stwierdził. - A co on tam może czuć? To dziecko, sam nie wie czego chce. I póki nie skończył osiemnastego roku życia, to ja za niego odpowiadam, więc domagam się... - Panie Milton. - przerwał mu kapłan. - Ja wszystko rozumiem, ale to nie jest dobry pomysł. Jak pan pewnie wie, to Bóg decyduje o naszych powołaniach. Jeżeli pana syn przeznaczony jest do małżeństwa, to nie możemy z tym dyskutować. Kto wie, może to pana wnuk zostanie księdzem? Biskup najwyraźniej uznał, że Connorowi zależy na tym, by mieć w rodzinie duchownego. Scott tylko uśmiechnął się ironicznie, w ogóle nie patrząc na żadnego z nich. Ręce miał splątane na piersi, a wzrok utkwiony w oknie. - Ale poza księdza wątpliwościami, to nie ma żadnego przeciwwskazania, by mój syn księdzem został, tak? - zapytał Milton, chociaż wcale nie czekał na odpowiedź. - Więc może ksiądz go spokojnie zapisać. Scott przez cały ten czas gorączkowo myślał jak tu się wykręcić. Cokolwiek się stanie, nie może dopuścić, by odebrano mu jego wolność, a kapłaństwo właśnie z tym mu się kojarzyło. Dopiero gdy ojciec wspomniał o "innych przeciwwskazaniach" olśniło go. By nie zostać namaszczony, musi okazać się na to zbyt grzeszny. - Ale ja jestem gejem. - wypalił na poczekaniu. Biskup i Connor popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Blondyn widząc, że są skłonni w to uwierzyć, ciągnął bajkę dalej. - Mam nawet chłopaka. - powiedział trzęsącym się głosem, patrząc na nich obu z wyższością. - Kochamy się, jesteśmy szczęśliwi, zamierzamy się pobrać i... - Kłamie. - przerwał mu wściekle Connor. - To niemożliwe, przecież go znam. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zasypać ich argumentami, kapłan uciszył go jednym ruchem dłoni. - Mów dalej chłopcze. - To tyle. - odparł Scott. - Skoro regularnie sypiam z facetem, to nie mogę być księdzem. Proste. Popatrzył z ciekawości na ojca, który wręcz kipiał ze złości. Chłopak uznał, że gdyby nie obecność osoby trzeciej, to rzuciłby się na niego z pięściami. I słusznie pomyślał, bo tak by zrobił. - Nie, nie wierzę ci. - powiedział po chwili mężczyzna, wciąż będąc w mocnym szoku. - Zbyt dobrze cię znam. Jesteś heteroseksualny. - Przecież ty nic o mnie nie wiesz. - prychnął, ponownie splątując ręce na piersi. - Nie powiesz, że nie. Z resztą, - powiedział szybko, gdy Connor już otwierał usta. - Mogę ci to nawet udowodnić. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia. Scott natomiast sam siebie wkopał. Jak miał mu udowodnić, że ma chłopaka, skoro żadnego chłopaka nie ma? Zawsze mógł poprosić Nikolette, żeby przykleiła sobie wąsy, ale w to by chyba nikt nie uwierzył. Została mu więc tylko jedna opcja, która nie ma prawa zawieść. Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Jeremi niemal natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca, by odpowiednio swojego gościa powitać, jednak w porę drogę zagrodziła mu Jully, stając pomiędzy nim, a drzwiami. - Masz być miły. - zażądała. - Jak krzykniesz, uderzysz, czy zabijesz, to ja zrobię ci to samo. Łapiesz? - Łapię, łapię. Załatwię tą sprawę jak mężczyzna, spoko. Uniosła z niepokojem brew, przeszywając go wzrokiem. - Ufasz ty mi w ogóle? - zapytał. - Nie. - Może i słusznie. Ale teraz musisz, bo waży się los dziesięciu dolarów. - odparł, ale gdy ta otworzyła już usta, szybko jej przerwał. - Tak, to duże pieniądze. Zajrzyj do lodówki i sama sobie odpowiedz co możesz za to kupić. Nie mogła nie przyznać mu racji, jej ta podwyżka czynszu również nie była na rękę, jednak myśl, że jej chłopaka, który jest przy okazji jej żywicielem i ojcem jej dziecka, mogliby zamknąć w więzieniu przerażała ją jeszcze bardziej. - No przecież go nie zabiję. Uważasz, że nie umiem dyskutować? - Nie. - Ja też tak myślę. Po prostu dam mu w ryj. Nie słuchając jej już wcale, wyminął ją, po czym otworzył drzwi. Za progiem stał niski, pulchny mężczyzna z sumiastym, czarnym wąsem. Wpatrywał się w Jeremiego z uśmiechem, który wyprowadzał Raritiego z równowagi. - Czy to pan Rarity? - zapytał gość. - Tak. - Ale czy jest prawowity właściciel mieszkania? - Tak. Nastała krótka chwila ciszy, którą gość przeznaczył na dokładne przyjrzenie się swojemu rozmówcy. Ciężko mu było uwierzyć, że ten nastolatek, a przynajmniej na takiego wyglądający, może być właścicielem mieszkania, które mu wynajmuje. - Tak, to ja panu płacę. - warknął zniecierpliwiony gospodarz. - Już latynosom nie pozwala się wynajmować mieszkań? - Nie, nie, ależ skąd! - odparł szybko, lekko zmieszany. W żadnym wypadku nie chciał, by ktoś uznał go za rasistę. - Po prostu wygląda mi pan bardzo młodo. - Meksykańskie geny. Przeszkadzają panu? - Nie, nie.. Mogę wejść? Jeremi, choć niechętnie, przepuścił go. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka, z uwagą przyglądając się mieszkaniu. Nie umknęło to uwadze Jully, która uznała to za krytykę jej spojrzenia. - Dzień dobry. - powiedziała z uśmiechem, chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę. - Dzień dobry, dzień dobry. - odpowiedział z przyjaznym uśmiechem. - Pani z Japonii? - Z Korei Północnej. - ubiegł ją Jeremi. - Jest uciekinierką. - Oh.. - westchnął zmieszany, nie wiedząc co dalej ze sobą zrobić. Jully popatrzyła na Jeremiego pytająco, chociaż kąciki jej ust lekko się poszerzyły. On, nie zważając na to, ciągnął swoją historię dalej. - Rząd Koreańskiej Republiki Ludowo-Demokratycznej ciągle ją ściga. - zełgał, patrząc przy okazji na swoją dziewczynę, nie będąc pewny, czy oby poprawnie wypowiedział tę nazwę. Gdy ta pokiwała głową, ciągnął dalej. - Co miesiąc płacimy grube pieniądze szpiegom, by zatajali informacje o niej. A biorą za to duże, na prawdę duże pieniądze. Mężczyzna usiadł na kanapie, wpatrując się w Jeremiego jak w obrazek. - I jeszcze ta ciąża. - westchnął ciężko Rarity. - To dziecko nie jest moje, tylko Kim Jong Una. Zrobił je, gdy ona była w jego haremie. Dlatego właśnie jej szuka, bo to dziedzic. Jully już skazała go na przegraną, sądząc, że przesadził. Nic z tych rzeczy, to jeszcze bardziej wzruszyło właściciela lokum. - Oh, przepraszam, znów się rozgadałem. - powiedział szybko Jeremi. - Pan tu po podwyżkę czynszu. - mówiąc to, sięgnął po portfel, jednak zanim w ogóle spojrzał na pieniądze, wziął w ramiona swoją dziewczynę, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. - Już nigdy się nie zobaczymy, miłości moja! Pamiętaj o mnie, gdy będziesz już rodzić dzieci wielkiemu wodzowi! Ja o tobie nie zapomnę nigdy! Zabiję się, gdy tylko stracę cię z oczu! - Skoczysz z mostu? - zapytała Jully, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Nie, zażyję truciznę. - Aha. Jeremi spojrzał kątem oka na gościa. Miał łzy w oczach. Udało się. - Ależ nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby! - powiedział szybko mężczyzna, podrywając się z miejsca. - Niech się państwu wiedzie! Szczęścia! Mówiąc to, wycofywał się w stronę drzwi. Jeremi i Jully patrzeli z uwagą, jak wychodzi, szybko znikając im z oczu. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim, wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Czyż nie jestem doskonałym aktorem? - zapytał chłopak, odganiając włosy z twarzy. - Nie. Po prostu tamten koleś jest wyjątkowo naiwny. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by w to nie uwierzył. - Uznam to za "tak Jeremi, jesteś geniuszem!". - Rób co chcesz. Po tych słowach dziewczyna wróciła do kuchni. On niestety nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by napawać się swoim geniuszem, gdyż rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. "Co za kretyn przerywa mi moje zwycięstwo?" ~ pomyślał ze złością, szybko odbierając. - Halo? - tu zamilkł, wsłuchując się w głos rozmówcy. - Aha. - nigdy nikt tak szybko nie mówił, jednak zrozumiał urywki zdań. - Okej. Zaraz będę. Część 3 Jeremi szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarze seminarium. Wypatrywał tych podobno największych drzwi, które same po sobie miały mówić "wrota wszechmocnego biskupa". Jednak Scott miał rację, faktycznie rzucały się w oczy. Były duże i szerokie, co znacznie wyróżniało się spośród szeregu wąskich drzwi. Rarity więc, nie widząc konieczności pukania, po prostu wszedł do środka. W środku wszyscy zdawali się na niego czekać. Gdy tylko latynos wszedł do środka, Scott jakby oprzytomniał i niemal natychmiast przytulił się do niego. Jeremiego przestały już dziwić takie sytuacje, jednak od razu wyczuł, że Milton wyraźnie się czegoś boi. - Chcą mnie na księdza. - wymamrotał, ściskając go w szyi. - Nie mogą, jestem na to zbyt piękny! - Tak, tak, jesteś. Scott nie miał możliwości, by wyjaśnić mu wszystko przez telefon. Głównie dlatego, że przez cały czas przebywał w towarzystwie ojca i biskupa. Jedyne więc co mu powiedział, to by przyszedł do seminarium, opisując przy tym drzwi. Nic więcej. Jeremi spojrzał na ojca Scott'a ze zdziwieniem, a jego wzrok mówił wszystko. Podobnie jak biskup, szczerze wątpił w jego powołanie. Rarity nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, by mu jedynego przyjaciela, który czasem te granice przyjaźni mocno przekracza, zamknęli w seminarium i ubrali w sutannę. - I nie mogą mnie wziąć na księdza skoro jestem gejem, nie? - zapytał go blondyn, na moment odrywając głowę od jego klatki piersiowej. - No nie, nie mogą. Jeremi niezbyt rozumiał o czym on mówi. Pamiętał w końcu jak Scott żarliwie wypowiadał się o tym, jacy geje są obrzydliwi, chociaż sam w sumie miał przeczucia, że Scott jest biseksualny, ale nie chciał mu burzyć światopoglądu. Uznał więc tą gadkę za część planu. - Ale oni nie chcą mi uwierzyć! - zawołał rozpaczliwie. Chcąc dodać sytuacji romantycznego napięcia, ułożył dłonie na jego policzkach. - Będziesz mnie kochać nawet, gdy złożę śluby?! Rarity siłą woli spojrzał na ojca Scott'a. Oddychał ciężko, cały czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Więc szanse na to, że Scott w jakiś sposób wyznaje mu miłość spadły do zera. To tylko część planu. - Oczywiście, że nigdy nie przestanę. - powiedział, a w jego głosie słychać było tęsknotę. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, w tym Scott'a, złapał swoją wielką miłość za ręce, patrząc głęboko w oczy. - Będę cię kochać, dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy. Poza tym, bez stresu. Możemy robić różne fajne numerki w konfesjonale. Scott odetchnął cicho z ulgą. Nikt poza Jeremim tego nie zauważył, jednak Connor wciąż był nieprzekonany. - Kłamstwo. - oznajmił dobitnie, odrywając na moment spojrzenia zakochanych od siebie samych. - Nie mam pojęcia co ci strzeliło do głowy, ale to kłamstwo jest nie dosyć, że nie na miejscu, to jeszcze jest obrzydliwe! - Uważa pan, że nasza miłość jest obrzydliwa? - zapytał spokojnie Jeremi. Connor cofnął się o krok. - Ja natomiast uważam, że podejście takie jak pana jest obrzydliwe. Żadne słowa nie opiszą tego, jak Rarity bardzo musiał się kontrolować, by go po prostu nie zastrzelić. Tymczasem nawet na niego nie krzyknął, więc był z siebie niewyobrażalnie dumny. Biskup natomiast usiadł spokojnie na swoim krześle, z uwagą śledząc sytuację. - Chcę dowodu. - wysyczał przez zęby pan Milton. - Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie, dopóki nie dostanę prawdziwego powodu dla którego Scott nie mógłby zostać księdzem. - Sam fakt, że on nie chce jest najlepszym dowodem. - odparł Jeremi, patrząc na Connor'a z nienawiścią. Do mężczyzny te słowa jednak nie miały większego znaczenia. Oparł się o ścianę z rękoma splątanymi na piersi i spojrzeniem utkwionym w tę dwójkę. Jeremi od czasu przyjścia właściciela mieszkania już dawno nikogo tak nie nienawidził. - Ale chcesz pan dowodu, to dowód pan dostaniesz. - odparł latynos z poczuciem wyższości w głosie. Złapał Scott'a za podbródek, powoli przyciągając jego usta, do swoich. Nie miał w planach go całować, miał jednak nadzieję, że ktoś im zaraz przerwie. Oboje wpatrywali się z nadzieją w pozostałych, jednak nawet biskup nie wyrażał chęci przerwania im. "Nie, to nie" ~ pomyślał Jeremi, po czym bez zbędnych oporów pocałował Scott'a na oczach biskupa i jego ojca. I ku zaskoczeniu samego blondyna, był jak najbardziej wiarygodny. Scott poczuł, jak policzki mu płoną, a jego ciało przechodzi błoga rozkosz. Dawno nie czuł się tak doskonale. Szybko więc pocałunek odwzajemnił, pozwalając by jego przyjaciel przeczesywał mu jedną dłonią włosy, a drugą obejmował w talii. - Dobrze, wystarczy! - przerwał im w końcu duchowny. - Proszę, nie róbmy z seminarium jakieś knajpki. Powoli oderwali się od siebie, jednak Scott był pod takim dużym wrażeniem, że nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Jeremi wciąż obejmował go w talii, a blondyn ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, uśmiechając się pogodnie. - Jeszcze jakiegoś dowodu? - zapytał Jeremi, patrząc z pewnym siebie uśmiechem na ojca Scott'a. - Bo możemy zrobić jeszcze inne rzeczy. - Nie. - odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Connor, a w jego oczach malowała się złość i odraza. - Zejdź mi z oczu. - powiedział w kierunku Scott'a. Blondyn wyłącznie wzruszył ramionami, po czym trzymając Jeremiego za rękę, wyszedł na korytarz. - Nie ma za co. - powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia Rarity. Scott zdawał się jeszcze nie powrócić myślami na Ziemię. - Całujesz tak fajnie. - powiedział rozmarzonym tonem, wciąż trzymając go za rękę. - Lepiej niż jakakolwiek moja dziewczyna. - To fajnie. - A ja całuję lepiej, niż twoja? - Powiedzmy, że jesteście na równym poziomie. To mu wystarczyło. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, już całkowicie zapominając o wcześniejszych problemach. Jeremi uśmiechnął się ukradkiem. - Hej, a może pójdziemy na piwo przed robotą? - zaproponował Milton. Z jednej strony Jeremi najchętniej by teraz poszedł do jakiegoś baru i opił swoje wielkie dwa zwycięstwa, jednak z drugiej wiedział, że przed wypłatą (i po niej w sumie też) na coś takiego sobie raczej nie powinien pozwalać. Zanim jednak zdążył odmówić, Scott ubiegł go. - Ja stawiam! No chodź! - A, skoro tak, to jasne. Gdy chłopak zabiera swoją dziewczynę za zakupy, gotowy jest na wszystko. Dlatego właśnie Buford upewnił się wcześniej, że jego portfel jest dostatecznie pełny, by zdołał zadowolić jego lubą. Niezbyt interesowało go co zechce kupić, byleby jednak mieściło się w granicach jakieś normy. Był przygotowany na najlepsze torebki, buty, bluzki, czy co tam by sobie chciała. Dlatego więc, gdy mijali galerię handlową chłopak wzdrygnął się lekko, jednak ona nawet nie spojrzała w tamtym kierunku. Szybko minęła to miejsce, wciąż podążając przed siebie. - Przeoczyłaś? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem. - Ale co? - popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę. - Przecież Empik jest tam. Mówiąc to, wskazała głową na sklep naprzeciwko. Był zdecydowanie mniejszy od galerii handlowej oraz o wiele mniej oblegany. - Ale co ty tam chcesz? - Dużo rzeczy. Bo wiesz, mam nowego crusha. - Kogo? - zmarszczył brwi, nie mając pojęcia o co jej chodzi. - No moją nową obsesję! Osmanie mi się znudzili, teraz kocham Vlada! - Kogo? - Czy ty w ogóle czasem czytasz coś więcej poza datą ważności na mleku? - zapytała, patrząc na niego znacząco. - Vlad Palownik. On tak cudownie nabijał kebaby na pal i to było takie, - tu zapiszczała jak na prawdziwą fangirl przystało. - I mają tam ponoć jego plakat. Dają w gratisie do jego biografii i miniaturowego pala z miniaturowym Turkiem. Muszę to mieć! - po tych słowach popatrzyła na swojego chłopaka z ekscytacją, jednak on nie wydawał się być ani trochę przejęty. - Buford, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - Nie. - odparł całkowicie szczerze. - Wyłączyłem się jak wspomniałaś o kebabie. Na te słowa, dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. - Mniejsza. Chodź, idziemy. - Ale na pewno nie chcesz żadnych ubrań? - zapytał. - Może chociaż jakieś spodnie, czy bluzka. Najlepiej w większym... tym... - za jąkał się, napotykając jej gniewne spojrzenie. Zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział o jedno słowo za dużo. - Bez łaski, sama sobie kupię. - burknęła, dumnie odwracając się na pięcie. Buford nie miał pojęcia o co jej chodzi. Co w tym złego, że chciał, by jej bluzka miała większe rękawy? Może obraziła się o to, że powinien powiedzieć "dłuższe"? W końcu jest bardziej poprawne gramatycznie. Tak, czy inaczej, nie rozumiał dlaczego ona się obraża o to, że on martwi się, by nie było jej zimno. W końcu idzie jesień. Nie chcąc jednak robić za jakiegoś pantoflarza, poszedł w swoją stronę. A konkretnie, do Baljeet'a. Hindus siedział wygodnie w fotelu przed komputerem. Oddawał się właśnie jednej ze swoich największych pasji, hackerstwu. Nie chodziło o jakieś tam gry, których nie chciało mu się kupować. Był w trakcie włamywania się do programów rządowych. Chciał bowiem sprawdzić najnowsze obliczenia NASA i nanieść przy tym drobne poprawki. Ot, takie hobby, którego nikt nie rozumiał. Od ukochanej czynności oderwał go trzask otwieranych drzwi. - Rzuć wszystko co robisz i mi pomóż! - krzyknął Buford. - Nie wiem czy widzisz, ale jestem trochę zajęty. - odparł bez żadnych emocji w głosie Baljeet, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora. - Przyjdź później. Van Stomm niezbyt przejął się tą uwagą. Obrócił fotel na którym siedział Blajeet, by ten spojrzał na niego. Tjinder wiedział, że już go nie wygoni, więc postanowił załatwić tę sprawę w miarę szybko. Splątał ręce na piersi, wyczekując dalszej części wypowiedzi. - Kim jest Vlad i co śpiewa? - zapytał bez ogródek gość. - Co? - No Vlad! Chyba jakiś turecki piosenkarz. Masz jakieś jego płyty? Baljeet uśmiechnął się ironicznie, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Buford, Vlad nie był żadnym piosenkarzem. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale właśnie obraziłeś całą Rumunię. - Co obraziłem? - Skąd cię tak nagle wzięło? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Hindus, ignorując pytanie wyżej. - Nie uwierzę, że nagle zainteresowałeś się rumuńskimi bohaterami narodowymi. - To Vlad był super bohaterem?! - spytał z niedowierzaniem, prawie podskakując. - To wyjaśnia dlaczego Loren jest jego fangirl! Baljeet patrzył jeszcze na niego, po czym roześmiał się głośno. Buford zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej czując się obrażony. - Buford, Vlad jest bohaterem, ale Rumunii. Loren nie kocha go, ponieważ jest Rumunką, tylko dlatego, że imponuje jej swoim podejściem do rozwiązywania problemów. Nic w tym dziwnego, w końcu ona sama gustuje w podobnych sposobach. Buford zdawał się nie rozumieć sensu jego wypowiedzi. Zamiast tego naburmuszył się bardziej, zaciskając pięści. - Loren kocha jakiegoś Vlada?! - krzyknął oburzony, na co Baljeet cofnął się, przesuwając swój fotel bliżej biurka. - Gdzie go znajdę?! - On już nie żyje. - Będzie martwy jak go znajdę! Słysząc to, Tjinder uderzył się w czoło. - On umarł w 1448 roku. Van Stomm potrzebował chwili, by przetrawić tę informację. Zamrugał kilka razy, a gdy Baljeet miał już nadzieję, że zrozumiał, jego przyjaciel wypalił; - Czyli, że Loren jest nekrofilką? Baljeet nie miał już sił, by tłumaczyć mu wszystko od początku. Wstał więc z miejsca, po czym pchnął przyjaciela na swój fotel. Buford nie protestował, bardzo lubił to siedzenie. Kręciło się i sprawiało, że czuł się jak na karuzeli. Jego rodzina bowiem nigdy nie zabierała go w takie szalone miejsca (karuzela, nie fotele), przez co chłopak czuł się gorszy od swoich rówieśników. Popadał często w stany depresyjne o których zapominał, gdy mama wołała go na obiad. Oprzytomniał dopiero, gdy przyjaciel pocisnął w niego grubą książką, którą okazała się być encyklopedia. Buford popatrzył na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, próbując doczytać tytuł. Że też nie mogą drukować wyraźniejszą czcionką, a nie jakąś kursywą. - Znajdź Vlada. - powiedział dobitnie Baljeet, wskazując palcem na książkę. - Jak już poczytasz, to pogadamy. - I on wtedy, żebym kupiła sobie bluzkę z większym dekoltem! - krzyknęła do słuchawki telefonu, wybierając wzrokiem ułożone na półkach plakaty. - Wyobrażasz to sobie?! Faceci to świnie! - Tak Loren, okropne świnie. - odparł nieco zażenowany Ferb po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Raritówna z miną psychopatycznej morderczyni przemierzała Empik w poszukiwaniu plakatu z miłością jej życia. Jednak gdy go znalazła, wcale nie poczuła się lepiej. Wprost przeciwnie, przypomniał tylko jak druga miłość jej życia umie być chamska i irytująca. Szkoda, że Vlad musiał umrzeć. Dlaczego najcudowniejsi faceci muszą umierać, a ci żyjący nie mogą choć odrobinę ich przypominać? To niesprawiedliwe. - Ale wiesz, tak w sumie wygląda życie. - dodał Fletcher. - Jeżeli chcesz żeby twoja druga połówka doceniała twoją inteligencję, to powinnaś zostać lesbijką. - mówiąc to, oczami wyobraźni widział jej skwaszoną minę. Siłą woli uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Nie obrażaj się, taka jest prawda. Faceci nie wybierają sobie lasek względem jej inteligencji, tylko wyglądu. Bo wiesz, ja to ja. Dla mnie jesteś jak facet, ale taki Buford już patrzy inaczej. - Jejku, dzięki. - odpowiedziała beznamiętnie. - Spoko. Ferb siedział w cieniu drzewa z komórką przy uchu. W ogóle nie zauważał siedzącego obok Fineasza, który wyraźnie starał się przyciągnąć na siebie jego uwagę. Szarpał go lekko za łokieć, mrucząc coś pod nosem, by przestał rozmawiać przez telefon. Brat jednak zbywał go, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. - Nie mów, że nie, bo tak jest. Plotki o tym, że jakiś facet jest inny to bujdy dla naiwnych lasek. No jak mam nie mówić prawdy, jak sam jestem facetem?! Flynn prychnął gniewnie pod nosem, podnosząc się z miejsca. Do przyjazdu kuzynek ma jeszcze czas, a nie zamierzał spędzać go w taki sposób. Z dłońmi w kieszeniach ruszył w stronę miasta. Nie wziął ze sobą pieniędzy, ponieważ ich nie miał. Instynkt wiecznego optymisty kazał mu jednak wierzyć w przygodę czyhającą na każdym kroku. Chociaż nic jej nie zapowiadało, on maszerował z uśmiechem na twarzy. W końcu wszystko jest lepsze od wpatrywania się tępawo w zajętego braciszka. Po krótkim czasie zaczął jednak żałować, że nie wziął ze sobą kurtki. Im bliżej był centrum, tym coraz zimniejszy wiatr szczypał go w policzki. Nie wracał się jednak, gdyż jak na dzień dzisiejszy miał dość swojego brata. Starał się więc zignorować zimno, idąc wciąż przed siebie. Dotarł tak do centrum. Czuł, że jego policzki są już różowe, a dłonie w kieszeniach drżą. Fakt, mógł jednak wrócić po tą kurtkę. - Nie jest ci zimno? Spojrzał w prawo, skąd dobiegał głos. Dostrzegł wchodzącą do restauracji Amy, która patrzyła na niego z wyraźnym zdziwieniem. Flynn uśmiechnął się delikatnie na jej widok. - Trochę. - odparł. - Zapomniałem kurtki. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - To może dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa? - zaproponowała z nadzieją w głosie. - Ani Scott'owi, ani Tatianie niezbyt chciało się ze mną wyjść, a nie chce siedzieć tam sama. Chłopak zawahał się. Chętnie by z nią zjadł, ale nie miał przy sobie za dużo pieniędzy. Złapał się instynktownie za kieszeń, w której poczuł kilka drobniaków. Może starczy na wodę. Mimo wszystko, chciał z nią spędzić trochę czasu, gdyż mieli podobny problem. Ich obu rodzeństwo wystawiło do wiatru. - Chętnie. - odpowiedział po chwili z promiennym uśmiechem, wchodząc do środka. Od razu zrobiło mu się cieplej, na co odetchnął z ulgą. Razem z Amy podszedł do lady, by złożyć zamówienie. - Chisburgera max, z dodatkowym serem i bekonem, plus duże frytki i colę bez cukru. - powiedziała bez chwili wahania, sięgając po portfel. Wyczuwając jednak na sobie zdziwione spojrzenie Fineasza, podniosła wzrok. - Mam tendencję do tycia, ale nie lubię się ograniczać. - W pełni cię rozumiem. - odparł z uśmiechem, po czym sięgnął po swoje drobne. Miał rację, stać go na wodę. Poczuł się lekko niezręcznie i zaczął żałować, że jednak się nie wykręcił. - Wodę poproszę. - powiedział do mężczyzny stojącego za ladą. - Nie jesteś głodny? - zapytała blondynka. - Nie, jadłem duże śniadanie. - skłamał, odbierając swoją butelkę. Po krótkim czasie usiedli przy stoliku wraz ze swoimi zamówieniami. Fineasz starał się nie patrzeć pożądliwie na jej frytki, dlatego przeniósł spojrzenie w pierwszy lepszy punkt. Padło na jej oczy. Jako iż ona nie miała pojęcia o prawdziwym powodzie tego zachowania, poczuła, że serce zaczyna bić jej szybciej. Zarumieniła się lekko, a uśmiech zawitał na jej twarzy. Flynn wpatrywał się w jej błękitne oczy, jakby nic innego na świecie nie istniało, a ona była centrum wszechświata. Zakochała się w chłopaku, który pożądał jej frytek. Chociaż nie chodziło tylko o te oczy, ale też. Odnosiła wrażenie, że on jest jedyny, który rozumie jej niedolę. Oboje byli ignorowani przez swoje rodzeństwo i czuli się samotni. "Nie patrz na frytki, nie patrz na frytki" ~ powtarzał sobie w myślach chłopak. "Zrób coś miłego" ~ rozkazała sobie w myślach. Czy to spotkanie można podpiąć pod randkę? Pewnie nie, ale Miltonówna zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy może jednak tak. Nagle, po raz pierwszy w życiu zrobiło jej się wstyd. Objada się, podczas gdy on wziął tylko wodę. Pewnie teraz uważa ją za otyłą, spaśloną dziwaczkę. "Nie patrz na frytki, nie patrz na frytki..." "Pewnie właśnie rozmyśla jak bardzo jesteś beznadziejna - zganiła samą siebie w myślach. - Zrób w końcu coś miłego". - Może chcesz trochę? - zapytała z przyjaznym uśmiechem, posuwając w jego stronę frytki. Fineasz popatrzył na nie przerażony. "Popatrzyłeś na frytki. - pomyślał. - Teraz ma cię za jakiegoś biedaka i się nad tobą lituje. Jesteś dla niej jak niedokarmiony żebrak, a ona jest Caritasem, Flynn." Amy zaczęła się coraz bardziej niepokoić. "Pewnie widział jak się tym objadasz. - powiedziała sama do siebie w myślach. - Widzi ociekający z tego tłuszcz i nie chce być taką grubą świnią jak ty, Milton." - Nie, dziękuję. - powiedział, starając się zabrzmieć jak najbardziej uprzejmie. Oboje zaczęli w duchu przeklinać swój apetyt. Siedzieli jeszcze przez chwilę w kompletnej ciszy. Amy nie odważyła się tknąć swojego jedzenia, natomiast on opijał się wodą, aż nie opróżnił całej butelki. Oboje nie mieli pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić, dawno nie czuli się tak niezręcznie. - Pójdę do łazienki. - powiedziała szybko, po czym zerwała się z miejsca i uciekła we wspomniane miejsce. Zatrzasnęła drzwi od kabiny, jednak nawet nie ruszyła sedesu. Pośpiesznie wyjęła telefon komórkowy, wybierając numer do jedynej osoby, która może jej w tej chwili pomóc. - Halo? - Nic nie mów, tylko bierz stacjonarny i połącz się z Paulin! Stephanie westchnęła ciężko. Niezbyt chciało jej się przerywać jedzenie obiadu, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że Amy prędzej ucieknie do niej przez okno i dopnie swego, niż odpuści. Odeszła więc na moment od stołu, po czym sięgnęła po słuchawkę telefonu stacjonarnego, wybierając numer do Paulin. Gdy tylko usłyszała głos czarnowłosej, przełączyła Amy na głośnik. - Mów. - powiedziała Winner. - Czy ja jestem gruba? Zapadła chwila ciszy, którą przerwał śmiech Hellerówny. Amy zmarszczyła brwi, nie mając pojęcia o co jej chodzi. Stephanie natomiast rozsiadła się wygodnie na ladzie, przysłuchując się wymianie zdań. W takich chwilach cieszyła się, że jej telefon stacjonarny nie działa jak należy i głos w słuchawce jest za głośny. Przynajmniej mogły rozmawiać we trzy. - Nie Amy, nie jesteś. - powiedziała w końcu Paulin, tłumiąc w sobie śmiech. - Z kim tam romansujesz? - Później ci powiem. - odparła Amy, słysząc, że ktoś wchodzi do łazienki. - Steph, wypowiedz się! - Nie, nie jesteś. - stwierdziła beznamiętnie Stephanie. - Mogę już wrócić do obiadu? - Ta, jasne, smacznego. - powiedziała szybko Miltonówma. - To trzymajcie kciuki, znaczy, - szybko poprawiła się, by nie dać pozorów zauroczonej. - Trzymajcie się, smacznego i tak dalej. - po tych słowach taktownie rozłączyła się, chowając telefon komórkowy do kieszeni. Otworzyła nieśmiało drzwi, rozglądając się czy nikogo nie ma. Łazienka była pusta, jednak w powietrzu unosił się niemiły zapach strawionego już pokarmu. Skrzywiła się lekko, jednak nie wyszła z pomieszczenia. Przezwyciężając zmysł węchu, podeszła do lusterka, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Nie była brzydka, a przynajmniej w jej przekonaniu. Zakręciła palcem wokół własnych włosów, coraz poważniej zastanawiając się nad ich zapuszczeniem. Tak, z całą pewnością odpuści sobie dziś fryzjera. Pozwoli im rosnąć naturalnie, Fineasz zdawał się takie lubić. Swoją drogą, sama nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio tak się stresowała. Nerwy nie brały ją tak przed żadnym sprawdzianem, czy publicznymi wystąpieniami. Dopiero teraz, gdy miała po prostu usiąść naprzeciwko zwykłego chłopaka, miała wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci. Nogi trzęsły się jej tak bardzo, że musiała złapać się umywalki, by faktycznie nie upaść. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie raz jeszcze. Albo wcześniej niedokładnie się przyjrzała, albo teraz patrzy krzywo. Odniosła bowiem wrażenie, że jej uroda wcale nie jest zniewalająca, czy w jakikolwiek sposób wyjątkowa. Przeciwnie, po raz pierwszy uznała, że jest po prostu przeciętna. Ni to ładna, ni to brzydka. Ot, zwykła dziewczyna, która w żaden sposób nie przyciągnie uwagi chłopaka, którego włosy wyróżniają się spośród wszystkich innych czupryn, a w niebieskich oczach odbija się niebo i... Nie. Tak nie będzie. Szybko ochlapała się wodą, nie patrząc tym razem na swoją twarz. Zamiast tego, wzrok utkwiła w odpływie, w którym znikał strumień. Żadne uczucie nie jest warte jej nerwów, a tym bardziej samooceny. Dobrze czuła się jako zakochana w sobie egoistka, nie potrzebowała tego zmieniać. Poza tym, potrzebowała swojego chorego narcyzmu. Tak po prostu, żyła z nim w końcu od urodzenia. Nie umiała inaczej. Tylko co teraz powinna zrobić z czekającym na nią Fineaszem? Flynn przez cały ten czas siedział przy stoliku, czekając na nią. Dłonie okrutnie mu się trzęsły gdy spoglądał na jej jedzenie. Okropnie kusiło go, by poczęstować się tym jednym frytkiem, jednak nie wypadało. Poza tym, dziwnie czułby się, gdyby podkradł jej jedzenie. I tak czuł się przy niej nieco nieswojo. Nie chodziło o jej urodę. Nie zachwycał się jej błękitnymi jak morze oczami, czy jasnymi jak promienie słońca włosami, które bardzo chciał choć raz zaplątać wokół swojego palca. Nie myślał też o jej drobnych ustach, które bardzo chciał delikatnie musnąć, ani o stopach, które ze względu na wrodzoną delikatność ich właścicielki przeznaczone były tylko i wyłącznie, by unosić się nad ziemią, podczas gdy ona sama byłaby unoszona przez niego. Nie, wcale o tym nie myślał, choć czasem mogło mu to przemknąć przez myśl. Chodziło między innymi o granicę jaka ich dzieli. Ona była niedostępną elitą, do której nikt się nie zbliżał. On natomiast był pozostawionym samemu sobie życiowym przegrywem, którego zostawili wszyscy przyjaciele. Ostatnio zaczął uważać się na skazanego na porażkę idiotę, od którego i tak każdy ucieknie. Dlatego więc właśnie poczuł wątpliwości, czy jego przyjaźń z Amy mogłaby przetrwać chociażby to gimnazjum. Na coś więcej tym bardziej nie liczył. W końcu wyszła. Fineasz uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak szybko powrócił do kamiennego wyrazu twarzy, gdy dostrzegł, że jej krok jest niepewny. Nogi trzęsły jej się niemiłosiernie, a wyraz mimika twarzy dziewczyny zmieniała się z minuty na minutę. "Powinna ograniczyć cheesburgery" ~ pomyślał. Znów usiadła naprzeciwko niego, próbując uśmiechnąć się naturalnie. - Co tam u ciebie? - zapytała. "Rozmawiaj z nim jak z człowiekiem" ~ powiedziała do siebie w myślach. - Ciepło tu. - odparł, nie mając pojęcia o czym z nią rozmawiać. - Cieplej niż na dworze. - Tak, dużo cieplej. Nie umieli już znaleźć wspólnego tematu. Uciekali gdzieś spojrzeniem, rozpaczliwie szukając w głowie czegoś, co przełamie tę beznadziejną ciszę. - Ja już pójdę. - powiedziała po chwili, pakując swoje jedzenie na wynos. - Do zobaczenia. - Do poniedziałku. Zaraz po tych słowach, dziewczyna zniknęła mu z pola widzenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Rudowłosy odprowadził ją wzrokiem, spoglądając na nią zza okna. Gdy gotów był już wrócić do domu, doszedł go odgłos huku, a zaraz po tym na krześle przed nim pojawiła się Valmira, która, jak się okazało, znów buszowała po rurach. Jej szeroki uśmiech jak zwykle sprawił, że chłopak poczuł jak przechodzą go dreszcze. - Flirtujesz z panienką "jestem taka super, bo mam dzianych starych"? - zapytała z zadziornym uśmiechem na dziobie, poruszając znacząco brwiami. - No nie wstydź się kowboju! To nic złego, w końcu jesteś tak pryszczaty, że nikt by się z tobą nie związał, a tu proszę! Znaczy, widziałam ładniejsze, ale jak na ciebie, to nie jest źle! - Czasem zastanawia mnie czemu tak lubisz mnie obrażać. - Nie mówimy tu o tobie, przestań być takim egoistą! - odparła rozgniewana, jednak gdy czerwonowłosy uniósł jedną brew, ponownie uśmiechnęła się. - Chciałam poplotkować z dziadkami, wiesz jacy oni są. - Masz tu dziadków? - zapytał wyraźnie zdziwiony. - Nie znasz ich? - Fineasz pokręcił głową. - Są super! To tajni agenci, najlepsi w swoim fachu! Wprawdzie nie wierzą, że jestem ich wnuczką, ale to nic, bo i tak ich kocham! Uwierzysz, że jak powiedziałam babci, że jest moją babcią, to nie uwierzyła? - Pewnie przez różnicę wieku. - stwierdził Flynn, wzruszając ramionami. Samica nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko rozejrzała się z uwagą po lokalu, po czym skupiła wzrok w pustej już butelce po wodzie stojącej obok Fineasza. - Nie stać cię na jedzenie, że wodę pijesz? - Odchudzam się. Valmira uśmiechnęła się irocznie, unosząc brwi. Co jak co, ale takie kłamstwo potrafiła wyczuć. - Zostawiłem pieniądze w domu. - przyznał się. - I tak wydałem całe kieszonkowe, to niewiele by to dało. - Więc zbłaźniłeś się przed dzianą panienką? - Tak. Dziobaczyca popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem, na co on tylko uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nawet współczuję. - powiedziała. - Dzięki. To w sumie miłe. - Co robisz? - Nie strasz mnie tak! Głos Cassidy, gdy wydawała go całkowicie niespodziewanie, zdawał się być głośniejszy, niż, gdy mówiła normalnie. Dlatego właśnie Carl podskoczył na fotelu, upuszczając swój niewielki wynalazek. - Ojejku, sorki. - powiedziała wyraźnie zdziwiona Monogramówna, sięgając po urządzenie. - Spoko, chyba działa. Nic nie odleciało. Chyba. Chłopak pośpiesznie wyrwał jej wynalazek z rąk, przyciskając go do siebie. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy, patrząc na niego jak na wariata. - To bardzo ważne! - oznajmił dobitnie Karl. - Nawet nie wiesz ile może kosztować wszechświat jedna pomyłka! - A no nie wiem. Dla mnie to wygląda jak skarbonka. Chłopak tylko pokręcił nieznacznie głową, dokańczając poprawki. Jego wynalazek był już prawie gotowy. Jego duma, skarb, sens życia od ostatniej godziny. To wszystko mieściło się w jego dłoniach. - A do czego to służy? - zapytała, siadając na krześle obok. - Zobaczysz. - odpowiedział podekscytowany, cicho przy tym popiskując. - Nie martw się Cass, gdy już odbiorę nagrodę Nobla, wspomnę o tobie. - A ja wspomnę o tobie, gdy dostanę nagrodę za najbardziej spektakularne zabójstwo. - Monty znów cię wkurzył? - Jego istnienie doprowadza mnie do białej gorączki. - stwierdziła. - Dobra, odpalaj to cudeńko! Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się pod nosem, obracając urządzenie w dłoniach. Na prawdę się denerwował, po raz pierwszy dopadły go takie wątpliwości. Co jeżeli w czymś się pomylił? Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, uszkodził go upadek? - Oj, no nie cykaj! - odezwała się poddenerwowana Monogramówna. - Będzie git, odpalaj to! Wziął głęboki wdech. Teraz albo nigdy. Nacisnął przycisk. Nagle wszystko spowiła jasność, która opadła w oka mgnieniu. Carl i Cassidy otarli oczy, jednak przez krótką chwilę nie widzieli dosłownie nic. Scott i Jeremi weszli do magazynu O.B.F.S.u. Szlag by trafił to wszystko. Żeby musieć zrezygnować z piwa, bo praca. Życie po raz kolejny udowodniło im, jak bardzo jest okrutne. Najbardziej rozpaczał nad tym jednak Scott, bo na prawdę miał ogromną ochotę. Jeremi natomiast jakoś to zniósł i zajął się tym, czym miał. - Nie chce mi się. - stwierdził Milton, chociaż niczego jeszcze nie zaczął. - Po co tu przyszliśmy? - Bo tylko tutaj szef nie widzi jak się obijamy. - wyjaśnił Rarity. - Przydałby się tu jakiś odświeżacz powietrza, albo chociaż okno. - I lodówka. - I łazienka. - I łóżko. - Po co ci łóżko? - Lubię spać. - odparł blondyn. - Z tobą zwłaszcza. - Dobry tekst na podryw. - Lubię bezpośredniość. Zanim jednak zdążyli wymienić się innymi, równie dobrymi tekstami, zabłysło światło, które momentalnie zwaliło ich z nóg. Jednak jak szybko się pojawiło, tak i szybko zniknęło. Scott podniósł się na trzęsących nogach, rozmasowując obolałą głowę, na którą spadła miotła. Jęknął cicho, przecierając oczy. - Sarah? - rozległ się damski głos. - Wszystko w porządku? Zielonooki odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Nie było już Jeremiego. Przed nim stała równie zdziwiona i skołowana dziewczyna. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Scott. - A kim ty? - odparła. - I gdzie jest Sarah? Część 4 Scott przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Była wyjątkowo podobna do Jeremiego. Wysoka latynoska o brązowych włosach i oczach tego samego koloru. Miała jednak bardziej oryginalną fryzurę, gdyż podczas gdy włosy po prawej stronie głowy opadały jej na ramię i sięgały do piersi, tak po lewej były ścięte krótko. Ubrana była niemalże identycznie jak Jeremi. Szara koszulka na krótki rękaw i jesansy. Jej były jednak bardziej obcisłe. Koszulka natomiast była nierówna, gdyż od prawej sięgała jej prawie kolan, ale materiał, im bardziej w lewo, tym bardziej skracał się. Ona również wpatrywała się w niego z zaciekawieniem. Jej pierś podnosiła się i opadała na skutek cięższego oddechu, a ona sama nie wiedziała co myśleć. Co się tu stało? Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą była tu z Sarą, która proponowała jej spanie w jednym łóżku. - CARL! - ryknęli jednocześnie, wychodząc z schowka. Carl i Cassidy szybko rzucili im się w oczy. Na trzęsących się nogach podnosili się do pozycji pionowej, wciąż będąc mocno oszołomionymi. Nowa dziewczyna jednak zdawała się być wyprana z wszelkiego rodzaju współczucia, więc bez większych oporów podeszła do Carla, po czym potrząsnęła nim żwawo. - Coś ty znowu zrobił? - warknęła. - I czemu nie jesteś dziewczyną jak zawsze?! Rudowłosy popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, mając wrażenie, że doznał wstrząsu mózgu. Nie miał pojęcia kim ona jest, jednak kogoś mu przypominała. - Carl bywa ciotowaty, to fakt. - wtrąciła Cassidy. - Ale nie zauważyłam by był dziewczyną. Latynoska skierowała wzrok na nią, wytrzeszczając szeroko oczy. Zdawała się być całkowicie zagubiona. - Cameron? - Cassidy, ale byłaś blisko. Nowa dziewczyna popatrzyła z przerażeniem na Scott'a, który instynktownie cofnął się o krok. Puściła szybko Carla, zmierzając w jego kierunku. Blondyn przełknął nerwowo ślinę, widząc gniew malujący się na jej twarzy. Zanim zdążył uciec, ona wepchnęła go z powrotem do schowka, zatrzaskując za nimi drzwi. - Chcesz się kochać? - zapytał zaskoczony Scott. - Okej. Mówiąc to, ściągnął z siebie koszulkę, po czym wyrzucił ją w kąt. Ta jednak tylko trzasnęła samą siebie w czoło, mrucząc coś pod nosem. - Nie. - wycedziła przez zęby. - Ubierz się. - A muszę? - Jak chcesz. Dziewczyna zaczęła nerwowo przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu, natomiast Scott oddał się przemyśleniom na temat sensu tego wszystkiego. Po co zamknęła się z nim w ciasnym schowku, skoro nie chciała się z nim kochać? - Jesteś Sarah! - powiedziała nagle, na co on podskoczył. - Nie, jestem Scott. - Wiem. Milton zmarszczył brwi, śledząc ją wzrokiem. Ona w końcu zatrzymała się, składając dłonie na ustach. - Udowodnię ci to, że jestem odpowiedniczką twojego psiapsi. - Że kim? Podeszła do niego szybko, patrząc prosto w oczy. Na jej twarzy malowała się zawziętość i upór, które Scott na pewno skądś znał. Nie mógł sobie tylko przypomnieć skąd. - Poznaliśmy się, gdy Vincent... znaczy, ta gotka dała ci w twarz. Potem poszliśmy do jednej roboty i olewaliśmy ją najlepiej jak tylko leniwy pracownik potrafi. Jesteś leniwym, aroganckim, ale na swój sposób uroczym Rosjaninem, który w przyszłości, według mnie i większości, zostanie alkoholikiem. No i nazwałeś kota Lenin. - Wow, to brzmi tak jakby opisywał mnie Jeremi! - BO TO JESTEM JA! - Jesteś dziewczyną? To fajnie, tym bardziej możemy się kochać! - Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego ja cię lubię. - westchnęła. - Ale miło, że załapałeś podstawowe fakty. Skoro już wiemy co i jak, to trzeba to odkręcić. - Po co chcesz to odkręcać? - Bo martwię się o Sarę, ona jest trochę nieporadna życiowo. W końcu jest tobą. Nie mam pojęcia jak zareaguje na męskiego mnie. - Pewnie tak jak ja na ciebie. Popatrzyła na niego znacząco, przy czym uśmiechnęła się siłą woli. - Tak, pewnie tak. - odparła, starając się przestać uśmiechać. - Tak czy inaczej, trzeba przycisnąć Carlę.. to znaczy Carla! Uhh... Wiesz, czuję się spełniona. - W sensie? Usiadł wygodnie na skrzynce, wpatrując się w nią z ciekawością. Jeżeli to wszystko prawda i faktycznie jest damską wersją Jeremiego, to znaczy, że Bóg na prawdę istnieje i w końcu go wysłuchał! - Lubię takie międzywymiarowe akcje. Jeżeli to co myślę jest słuszne, to nasz wymiar ma swój genderowy odpowiednik! Wydawała się być bardzo podekscytowana. Już nie starała się powstrzymywać uśmiechu, wprost przeciwnie! Pozwalała kącikom ust poszerzać się, dając upust swojemu entuzjazmowi. - I jestem męska ja i kobieca ty! Czyli, że jest też kobiecy Loris i kobiecy Julian, a to znaczy, że mój matematyk to kobieta! Tymczasem. Jolie i Tayler przemierzali uliczki centrum. Dziewczyna trzymała torbę z zakupami, a on szedł zrezygnowany obok, marudząc coś pod nosem. Zamilkł jednak, gdy ona zatrzymała się przed wystawą za szybą. Stanęła jak wryta, z podziwem obserwując sukienkę, która spoczęła na manekinie. O wiele lepiej wyglądałaby na niej! - Widzisz to? - zapytała Francuzka. - Czyż nie jest piękna? Tayler uniósł brwi, spoglądając na ubiór. Daleko było mu do tego samego zachwytu i nawet nie starał się dać wrażenia zadowolonego. - Pozszywany materiał tworzący ubranie. Co w tym fajnego? - Już ci się znudziło udawanie miłego? - spytała z uśmiechem, spoglądając na niego kątem oka. - Wyszedłem z roli. - odparł, wzruszając ramionami. - Poza tym, czemu akurat mnie zabrałaś? - Nazz nudzą zakupy, Ginny zachwyca się nową mangą, Herma jest.. no wiesz, Hermą, a Sophie chyba zasiedziała się u Nazz. Jeżeli mam zgadywać, to właśnie myślą jak nam uprzykrzyć życie. - Fajnie, ale dlaczego wzięłaś MNIE? Nie mogłaś iść sama? - Za bardzo cię lubię. Westchnął ciężko, co ona całkowicie zignorowała. Popatrzyła na sukienkę jakby patrzyła na swoją największą miłość, po czym zacisnęła uścisk torby. Nie ma sensu wydawać więcej pieniędzy, jednak co jej szkodzi zobaczyć jak w tym wygląda? Szybkim ruchem rąk wcisnęła koledze torby. - Poczekaj Taylerku, pójdę przymierzyć. - powiedziała, kierując się w stronę drzwi. - Ale chodź do środka, musisz zobaczyć jak wyglądam. Stevenson westchnął ciężko, wchodząc za nią do pomieszczenia. Zanim jednak zdążył przekroczyć próg, błysnęło mocne światło, które wnet przewaliło go na ziemię. Jedyne co usłyszał, to czyjeś szybkie kroki zmierzające w jego stronę. Potem otworzyła oczy. - Taylerku! - dobiegł ją czyiś głos. - Wszystko g... Gdzie Tayler? Jolie stanęła jak wryta, patrząc na dziewczynę, która podnosiła się na równe nogi. Była ubrana dosłownie jak Tayler, nawet jej włosy były tak samo poplątane i sięgały tej samej długości. - Jaques? Martin zmierzyła ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Nie musiała o nic pytać, odpowiedź sama do niej przyszła. Złapała dziewczynę za rękę, prowadząc w dobrze znanym sobie kierunku. - Ej, co ty robisz?! - zapytała dziewczyna, spoglądając na Jolie z wyrzutem. - Idziemy to wyjaśnić. - odparła. - Ferb znowu pokręcił coś tymi swoimi durnymi wynalazkami. Dużo się po nim spodziewałam, ale nie zmieniania ludziom płci! - Jaki znowu Ferb? Już nie słuchała, tylko z uporem szła w stronę domu swojego frenemezis. Fineasz odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znów znalazł się w swoim ogródku. Gdzie jak gdzie, jednak w domu zawsze najlepiej. Gdy miał już wejść do środka w celu ogrzania się, jego wzrok padł na siedzącą pod drzewem zielonowłosą dziewczynę, która patrzyła na niego znad książki. Wydawała się być tak samo zaskoczona jak on. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Flynn, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie. - Fabiana. - odparła. - Gdzie Felicia? - A gdzie Ferb? Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Czerwonowłosy na moment zapomniał jak bardzo mu zimno i próbował rozgryźć, co tu się właśnie stało. Wtedy niespodziewanie furtka otworzyła się, a w progu stanęła wściekła Jolie, a za nią jakaś nieznana Fineaszowi dziewczyna. Francuzka bez żadnego przywitania podeszła do Fabiany, nawet nie przejmując się tym, że to nie jest Ferb. - Co ty tu pokręciłaś?! - krzyknęła. - Mam gdzieś, że zmieniasz sobie płeć, ale innych mógłbyś, czy tam mogłabyś nie mieszać! Fineasz splątał ręce na piersi, z zainteresowaniem obserwując sytuację. Nowa dziewczyna ustała obok niego, również nie odwracając wzroku od kłócącej się Francuzki z Angielką. Fabiana uniosła brwi, ani trochę nie przejmując się oskarżeniami. Bądź co bądź, była niewinna. - Sporo robiłam w poprzednie wakacje, to fakt, - zaczęła spokojnie, chociaż w jej tonie czuć było rozdrażnienie. - Ale nie przeprowadzałam na nikim operacji zmiany płci. Ale dziękuję za podsyłanie pomysłów, trzeba to będzie zrealizować. Chciałabyś posłużyć jako obiekt testów? Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, gdy dostrzegła jak twarz jej przeciwniczki wykrzywia się na skutek złości. "Przypomina Jaquesa. - pomyślała Fletcherówna. - Ale mniej ciotowata." Dziewczyny jeszcze trochę pokrzyczały między sobą. W tym czasie Fineasz zaczął rozmowę z nową koleżanką. - Fineasz Flynn. - powiedział z uśmiechem, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń. - Taylor Stevenson. - odparła, odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni. - Skąd jesteś? - Stąd. Znaczy, byłam tu przez cały czas, ale coś się poprzekręcało. To znaczy, nie byłam tu od urodzenia, po prostu od dłuższego czasu byłam w Danville. Chłopak pomyślał chwilkę. - I nagle znalazłaś się tutaj? - I nie tylko ja. - mówiąc to, wskazała głową na Fabianę. - Ona też jest z mojego wymiaru. - Ciekawe. Po tych słowach, podszedł do kłócących się dziewczyn, próbując powiedzieć im coś ważnego. Te jednak zdawały się go nie zauważać, zbyt były pochłonięte. - Emm, dziewczyny? - zaczął nieśmiało, jednak został przekrzyczany. - Dziewczyny. Mogłybyście na moment przestać? Dziewczyny? Nie miał pojęcia jak je uciszyć i zapewne stałby tam jeszcze pół dnia, gdyby nie dźwięk głośnego gwizdania Taylor. Wszyscy momentalnie odwrócili się w jej stronę, a w ogródku zapadła martwa cisza. Dopiero gdy Stevenson wskazała dłonią na Fineasza, on odezwał się, uśmiechając się przy tym rześko. - Dziękuję. Tak więc, moje drogie, mam podstawy by podejrzewać, że nasze wymiary uległy wymieszaniu. Nie mam pojęcia jakie może to prowadzić za sobą konsekwencje, jednak proponuję wspólne zaradzenie problemowi i stworzenie portalu, który pomógłby nam zrozumieć całą tę sytuację. Kto jest chętny? Taylor popatrzyła porozumiewawczo na Jolie, która wzruszyła ramionami. Obie dziewczyny nie były chętne do uczestnictwa w tym przedsięwzięciu, jednak nie wypadało powiedzieć prawdy. Marinówna już chciała się z bólem serca zgodzić, jednak w ostatniej chwili drzwi furtki otworzyły się głośno. - Cześć Romano. - przywitał go z uśmiechem Fineasz. - Co cię do nas sprowadza? Accardi nic nie odpowiedział. Fakt, że nienawidził Flynn'a do tego stopnia, że w tej właśnie chwili wyobrażał sobie jego śmierć, na moment odszedł na boczny plan. Włoch w odpowiedzi na pytanie przysunął bliżej dziewczynę, którą rozpoznały jedynie Fabiana i Taylor. Była to niska szatynka o niebieskich oczach. Jej rozwiane włosy sięgały jej ramion, a na głowie widniała czerwona opaska. Machała im z przyjaznym uśmiechem, czego nikt, poza Fineaszem nie odwzajemnił. - To przed chwilą był Django! - wycedził. - Co żeście zrobili?! Martinówna wywróciła oczami, mając już dość jego obecności. Fabiana natomiast zaśmiała się pod nosem, obserwując jak twarz chłopaka powoli staje się czerwona ze złości. - Emm, nie wiem czy widzisz, ale też mamy tu małe problemy. - powiedział czerwonowłosy. - Tym razem to nie nasza wina. - Tak i ja mam w to uwierzyć? - No tak. Zapadła krótka cisza, którą Romano wykorzystał do dokładnego obejrzenia ogródka. Faktycznie, nie było żadnego śladu po wynalazku, jednak kto ich tam wie? - Możesz już iść? - zapytała Fabiana. - Jesteśmy zajęci. - Nie wyjdę dopóki nie dowiem się o co tu chodzi. Włoch zdawał się być nieugięty. Splątał ręce na piersi, oczekując wyjaśnień. Jego towarzyszka najwyraźniej brała z niego przykład, gdyż na jej twarzy pojawił się podobny, choć nieco sztuczny grymas. Fineasz popatrzył na Fabianę, która uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. - Nie ma sprawy męska wersjo Chiary. - zaczęła zielonowłosa. - Ale nam pomóż z robotą, bo jak będziesz się opierniczać, to cię osobiście wywalę. Accardi popatrzył porozumiewawczo na Nyo!Djanga. Dziewczyna chcąc oszczędzić odpowiednikowi swojej przyjaciółki określenia tchórza, sama zatrzasnęła za nimi furtkę. - Gdyby ktoś pytał dlaczego go nie lubię. - syknęła Jolie na tyle cicho, że słyszała ją tylko stojąca najbliżej Fabiana. Zielonowłosa odpowiedziała krótkim skinieniem głowy. Fineasz włożył dłonie do kieszeni, czekając aż ktoś coś powie. Jako iż jednak nikt nic nie odpowiedział, on znów przejął inicjatywę. - To jak? Robimy z tym coś? Jolie posłała Taylor błagalne spojrzenie. Dziewczyna wiedziała już doskonale o co chodzi. Ktoś musiał wymyślić wymówkę, by opuścić ogródek. - Mamy lekcje do odrobienia. - powiedziała szybko Stevenson. - I nie zdamy, jak ich nie zrobimy. Jolie, idziesz? Martinówna posłała jeszcze reszcie przepraszające spojrzenie, które mówiło "bardzo chciałabym zostać, ale sami widzicie". I co ciekawe, Fineasz zdawał się w to uwierzyć, ponieważ pomachał jej z uśmiechem na pożegnanie. - No cóż braciszku, a właściwie to siostrzyczko, chyba zostaliśmy sami. - stwierdził Flynn. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Wprost przeciwnie! To była idealna okazja, by znów mieć przyjaciela w swoim bracie. Mniejsza czy był to Ferb, czy Fabiana. I tak była to jedna i ta sama osoba. Fabiana nie wydawała się podzielać jego entuzjazmu, jednak nie protestowała. Najwyraźniej chciała mieć tą sprawę z wymiarami już za sobą. Rodzeństwo udało się do garażu, by odszukać części niezbędnych do zbudowania sprzętu. Zgodnie uznali, że najlepszym sposobem będzie budowa portalu i "poznanie drugiej strony medalu", a w tym przypadku, innego wymiaru. Fineasz z wielkim entuzjazmem brał w dłonie części, przenosząc je na zewnątrz. Tymczasem również w O.B.F.S.ie trwało zamieszanie. Carl próbował zrozumieć co poszło nie tak, podczas gdy Scott nie mógł nacieszyć się obecnością Jenn. Siedział obok niej na ławce pod ścianą, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Dziewczyna zdecydowanie nie była do tego tak pozytywnie nastawiona jak on, jednak zdecydowała się nie wszczynać awantur i spokojnie poczekać, aż wymiary zostaną na nowo rozdzielone. By zająć czymś niespokojne myśli, zajęła się rozmową z Miltonem. - Podobasz mi się. - powiedział bez ogródek chłopak, czym sprawił, że na twarzy Raritówny zagościł uśmiech. - Nie śmiej się, mówię prawdę. Żadna laska nie sprawia, że czuję uścisk w brzuchu i chce mi się przytulać cały świat! - Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt wylewny. - Może trochę, ale jedyną osobą którą tak uwielbiam dotychczas był Jeremi. To fajne zapałać takim uczuciem do przedstawicielki płci pięknej. - Przecież masz dziewczynę. - Póki nie wróci do swojej Australii. - na te słowa, dziewczyna uniosła z zaskoczeniem brwi, na co chłopak spokojnie wyjaśnił. - Nie jesteśmy związkiem na poważnie i ona doskonale o tym wie. Od razu wiedzieliśmy, że jesteśmy tak tylko dla zabawy, żeby poszpanować i żeby coś fajnego przeżyć. Nie kocham jej, ani ona nie kocha mnie. Znaczy, tak, lubię ją, ale znając moje szczęście, to nawet kontakt nam się z miejsca urwie, więc sama rozumiesz. - Nie szkoda ci ładnej dziewczyny? - Trochę, ale nie płaczę z tego powodu po nocach. Poza tym, ty jesteś ładniejsza. - Przestań mnie podrywać. - powiedziała zdecydowanie, nie umiejąc jednocześnie odpędzić uśmiechu. - Mam chłopaka. - Który w tym wymiarze jest dziewczyną. Daj spokój, wyluzuj. Nie pozuj na świętą, którą nie jesteś. Pamiętaj, że jestem odpowiednikiem twojej psiapsi, więc pocałowanie mnie nie jest niczym złym. - Ją dzisiaj całowałam. Matka chciała ją wydać na zakonnicę. - To tak jak ojciec mnie! Ale ja miałem być księdzem. Po tych słowach poczuł się całkowicie swobodnie, o czym świadczy fakt, iż ułożył głowę na jej kolanach, kładąc się na plecy. Uśmiechnął się błogo, w najlepsze się relaksując. - Sarah tak nie robi? - zapytał, gdy zauważył zdziwienie na jej twarzy. - No robi, ale... - Więc nie widzę problemu. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy oczyma, po czym stwierdziła, że on ma rację. Sama więc oparła się wygodnie o oparcie, pozwalając by chłopak utkwił w niej wzrok. Podczas gdy Carl i Cassidy kombinowali nad wynalazkiem, do pomieszczenia wszedł wyraźnie zdenerwowany Major Monogram. - Carl, co tu się stało?! - zawołał wyraźnie zdenerwowany, na co jego podwładny instynktownie odskoczył. - Brałem wspólną kąpiel z żoną, aż nagle okazał się, że siedzi na mnie mężczyzna! - Czemu myłeś się z mamą? - zapytała podejrzliwym tonem Cassidy. Francis w jednej chwili zaczerwienił się. Nie zauważył wcześniej swojej córki, co teraz zaowocowało niezręczną wymianą zdań. - Miała brudne włosy. - powiedział szybko. - Musiałem jej umyć, odwszawić i takie tam. - To dlaczego na tobie siedziała? - Bo... Jesteś dzieckiem i tak nic nie zrozumiesz! Karl siłą woli roześmiał się, po raz pierwszy nic sobie nie robiąc z złości, jaka biła z spojrzenia szefa. Cassidy natomiast była dość zdezorientowana, jednak nie pytała. Oczywiście, tematu nie zamierzała odpuścić, obiecała sobie, że wróci do niego, gdy już będzie w domu. - Przykro mi szefie, - zaczął rudowłosy. - ale mój wynalazek prawdopodobnie wymieszał wymiary. Trochę mi zajmie tego uporządkowanie. - Pośpiesz się. Swoją drogą, czy wymieszaniu ulegli również nasi agenci? Carl i Cassidy wymienili pytające spojrzenia, jednak nie musieli wcale odpowiadać. Do pomieszczenia weszli Pepe i Penny, którzy właśnie skończyli misję. Fakt, iż ich płcie były zachowane, wywołał poczucie ulgi u Majora. Sami agenci nie wyglądali jednak na zadowolonych. - Wygrywałam. - zaczęła Penny z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. - Hanna dosłownie leżała pode mną, aż nagle rozbłysło światło i ona... - Stała się mężczyzną. - przerwał jej Francis. - Niech zgadnę agencie P, Dundersztyc jest kobietą? - Pepe pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Trudno, pokonacie ich następnym razem. Wiadomo co z agentką V i agentem R? Penny i Penny popatrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. - Mówiąc szczerze Majorze, to zgłaszam sprzeciw. - powiedziała stanowczo samica. - Nie mam zamiaru wdrążać tej dwójki w zawód, ponieważ są po prostu beznadziejni. Ja wiem, każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. Sam Ridge'uś nie jest zły, umie dokopać i odnoszę wrażenie, że już kiedyś walczył, ale Valmira jest... - Beznadziejna. - wszedł w słowo Pepe, nie mając zamiaru udawać, że jest inaczej. - Dokładnie. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nowi agenci mogliby sprawiać kłopoty, jednak szczerze liczył na to, że jego najlepsi ludzie odpowiednio ich do tego przygotują. - To nie jest tak, że Val nie umie walczyć. - dodała jeszcze Penny. - Umie. Ale jest beznadziejna w kwestii współpracy. Nie zmienia to faktu, że poradziłaby już sobie świetnie sama. "Wszystko byle nie ze mną" ~ pomyślała. Na te słowa, cień uśmiechu pojawił się na twarzy przełożonego. - W takim razie przydzielę im ich nemezis. Dziękuję za pomoc. Jolie również nie marnowała czasu. Zaprowadziła Taylor do swojego pokoju, gdzie posadziła go na fotelu od biurka i zaczęła uwalniać swą "duszę artystki". Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie do swojego gościa, wybierając przydatne kosmetyki z szuflady. Stevenson natomiast nieco się wykrzywiła, obawiając się poważnie o swoją przyszłość. - Czemu nie robisz sobie kresek? - zapytała Francuzka. - Dobrze byś wyglądała. - Nie lubię mazać sobie twarzy. - odparła. - Poza tym, nie chcę sobie zatruwać skóry w takim wieku. Będę mieć czas. Szatynka lekko spoważniała, sprawiając wrażenie urażonej. Taylor jednak nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. Rozglądała się po jej pokoju, który wydał jej się całkiem ładnym, chociaż nie w jej stylu. Ściany pomalowane były na beżowo. Tego samego, choć o nieco ciemniejszym odcieniu, były kafelki, które pokrywały podłogę. Meble w większości były białe. Jako iż pomieszczenie znajdowało się na poddaszu, na pochylonym suficie było okno. - Robię to hobbystycznie. - powiedziała po krótkiej chwili milczenia Jolie, jakby dopiero teraz przyszło jej to do głowy. - A mogę cię umalować? - Po co? - Bo masz fajną twarz. Poza tym, jak sama stwierdziłaś, nie powinnam nakładać na siebie aż tak często makijażu, więc muszę wyładować się na kimś innym. To drugie zdanie mówiło wszystko. Taylor nie miała żadnego wyboru. - To jak wygląda życie w twoim wymiarze? - zapytała, siadając na podłodze naprzeciw fotela, zaczynając malować koleżance paznokcie. - Kim jest mój odpowiednik? - Jaques. Taki nadwrażliwiec, który jest bardziej kobiecy niż niejedna kobieta. - na te słowa, Jolie uśmiechnęła się szerzej, nie przerywając wcześniejszej czynności. - Ale go lubię. Wiesz, jest normalniejszy od Nazziera. A Herman to psychol. Grinevald wydaje się też całkiem wporządku, a Sopher jest... wiesz, Sopherem. Jolie zauważyła, że Taylerowi zdecydowanie łatwiej jest mówić o uczuciach, gdy jest dziewczyną. - Podoba ci się, co? - zapytała z zadziornym tonem. - Czy w tym wymiarze też wbiłyście do mnie, gdy byłam chora i wypytałaś o Sophera? - zapytała, na co Jolie pokiwała głową. - Więc po co pytasz? - A on lata za jakąś dziewczyną z dużym nosem? - Ivona. Nie dość, że wygląda nieciekawie, to jeszcze imię ma beznadziejne. No i co ona ma, czego ja nie mam? Znam Sophera dłużej, więc to logiczne, że mnie powinien lubić bardziej. - Ale znaliście się długo, a jednak nie zakochał się w tobie. - Ja w nim długo też. Zabujałam się jak wyjechał. Długo będziesz mi jeszcze mazać po paznokciach? - Tak długo, aż ich nie skończę. Jejku, czy ty je obgryzasz? Mówiąc to, popatrzyła na Stevensonównę takim wzrokiem, jakby tamta była winna rzezi niewiniątek. Taylor zmarszczyła brwi, delikatnie się przy tym czerwieniąc. - Czasem. - wypaliła szybko. - Gdy wróci mój Taylerek, będę musiała z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Hej, a czy mój odpowiednik ma... - tu zawahała się. Po krótkiej chwili skupiła wzrok w paznokciach koleżanki, nie mówiąc nic. - No co twój odpowiednik? - zapytała wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona Taylor. - Ma dziewczynę? - spytała szeptem. Brunetka westchnęła ciężko, patrząc na Jolie z politowaniem. - A ty masz chłopaka? - zapytała, na co Martin pokręciła przecząco głową. - No własnie. Jedyne co widziałam żeby kręcił, to z tą Fletcherówną z którą tańczył na tym balu, a tak, to nic. Poza tym, wtedy jeszcze się z nim nie trzymałam, to i nie zwróciłam większej uwagi. Jolie odparła coś, jednak wypowiedziała to na tyle cicho, że Taylor nic z tego nie zrozumiała. Z resztą, nawet nie próbowała. Fineasz i Fabiana wynieśli już sprzęt na zewnątrz. Wspólnymi siłami, posiłkując się starymi planami technicznymi, tworzyli portal. W każdej chwili spodziewali się wejścia wściekłej Fretki, lub Fretkaka, w zależności czy uległa zamienieniu. Nie przejmowali się tym jednak, tylko w spokoju robili swoje. Flynn był na prawdę szczęśliwy. Nie dlatego, że cały świat stanął na głowie, ale dlatego, że jakaś namiastka jego brata znów z nim była i spędzali czas jak dawniej. Uznał to za świetną okazję, by naprawić ich wzajemne relacje. - Co u ciebie? - zapytał z pogodnym uśmiechem. - Fajnie. - Jak w szkole? - Fajnie. - Dobrze się bawisz? - Nie. - Czy jest szansa, że chociaż trochę się uśmiechniesz? - Nie. Czerwonowłosy westchnął cicho, skupiając się na pracy. Cisza nie potrwała jednak długo, gdyż drzwi od domu szybko otworzyły się, a do ogródka weszła rozwścieczona Fretka. Zmierzyła krótkim spojrzeniem Fabianę, po czym przeniosła wzrok na brata. Chłopak tylko pomachał jej usmoloną dłonią. - Czy wy nie jesteście ciut za młodzi na przeprowadzanie operacji zmiany płci? - zapytała, zakładając ręce na biodra. Fineasz zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym odpowiedział. - W sumie to nie, chętnie bym to zrobił. Ale ktokolwiek z twojego otoczenia nie zmienił płci, nie jest to naszą winą. Czemu wszyscy zawsze oskarżają nas? - dodał z żalem. - Pewnie dlatego, że jesteście niewyżyci w kwestii budowy wynalazków. - odparła. - Nie mniej, ja też wam nie wierzę. Dzwonię po mamę! Mówiąc to, wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon, wybierając numer do matki. Fineasz rzucił tylko "Pozdrów ją od nas", po czym wrócił do budowy. Flynn'ówna zazgrzytała zębami, gdy nikt nie odebrał. - Zapomniałem przekazać, rodzice wyjechali do dziadków. Nie będzie ich cały dzień. - wtrącił szybko Fineasz. - Ale i tak macie przechlapane. - rzuciła, zanim wróciła do domu. - Martwię się o nią, straciła zapał. - powiedział czerwonowłosy. - Gdy już naprawimy wymiary, to naprawimy Fretkę. Po niedługim, wypełnionym niezręczną ciszą czasie, portal stanął przed nimi w pełnej okazałości. Oboje popatrzeli na niego z dumą, nie kryjąc zadowolenia. Dziewczyna nie traciła jednak więcej czasu, na bezczynne patrzenie się, tylko od razu przeszła do rzeczy. Podeszła do wynalazku, włączając go. Po niedługiej chwili okrąg wypełnił się światłem. - Fin, właściwie to jaką mamy pewność, że ten portal zaprowadzi nas tam, gdzie chcemy? - zapytała Fabiana. - Nie mamy, po prostu liczę na szczęście. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem, po czym bez żadnych oporów, przeskoczył na drugą stronę. Fletchrówna nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, poszła w jego ślady. Instynktownie zmrużyła oczy, gdy była na granicy dwóch rzeczywistości. Otworzyła je dopiero, gdy poczuła na sobie zimne powietrze. Ku jej zdziwieniu, słońce było ledwie widoczne za ciemnymi chmurami. Popatrzyła na innowymiarowego brata, który rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem po otaczającym ich świecie. - Ciekawy ten twój wymiar. - powiedział z podziwem. - Ludzie u was nie za bardzo się opalają, co? - Fineasz. - Mhm? - To nie jest mój wymiar. Zadowolenie szybko opuściło jego twarz. Spoważniał, zagryzając lekko wargę. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego, oczekując odpowiedzi. - Tak, to może wiele wyjaśniać. - stwierdził. - No nic, chcesz ze mną pozwiedzać? - To zły pomysł. Powinniśmy wrócić do naszego wymiaru i spróbować połączyć się z moim wymiarem. Czerwonowłosy przytaknął. Nie myślał jednak długo nad sensem jej słów, gdyż odwrócił się na pięcie, z uśmiechem idąc przed siebie. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w lekkomyślność swojego brata. Mimo wszystko, poszła za nim. Głównie po to, by odwieść go od tego pomysłu. - Nie znasz tego wymiaru, tu może być niebezpiecznie. - zaczęła. - Nie bądź idiotą i wracaj ze mną, durniu. - To idź sama. - odparł, z uwagą obserwując wszystko co go otacza. A trzeba było przyznać, ten świat oferował wiele turystom, jednak ograniczało się to wyłącznie do infrastruktury. Budynki w ogóle nie przypominały tych z Danville. Były większe i szerzej rozbudowane. Dopiero gdy czerwonowłosy dostrzegł zabudowane drzewo spostrzegł się, że to ich ogródek. - W tym wymiarze jesteśmy chyba bezdomni. - zauważył. - Nie uwierzę, że nie ciekawi cię los naszych odpowiedników. Posłał jej zachęcający uśmiech, na co ta wywróciła oczami. Mimo obaw, złości i silnego pragnienia powrotu, poszła za nim. Po obrzeżach nie było śladu, wszędzie były tereny zabudowane. Chodniki były ciasne, a ulice, po których w każdej sekundzie przejeżdżał samochód, szerokie. Trzynastolatkowie przechadzali się po mieście, chociaż nie zauważyli nic specjalnego. Do czasu. Przed Fineaszem pojawiła się Amy. Nie przyszła, tylko spadła gładko z nieba. Na anioła jednak nie wyglądała. Ubrana była inaczej, znacznie dziwniej. Miała na sobie coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka można było nazwać przydługim strojem kąpielowym o fioletowym kolorze. Dół sięgał od pępka, do prawie kolan, natomiast góra przykrywała piersi i sięgała szyi. Brzuch pokrywał przezroczysty materiał, a do ramion przyczepiona była fioletowa peleryna, która, zdaniem Fabiany, umożliwiała jej latanie. Na dłoniach widniały długie, ciemno-fioletowe rękawiczki, a jako buty służyły jej również długie kozaki, tego samego koloru. Jej makijaż również się wyróżniał, gdyż pod oczami malowały się jasno-fioletowe trójkąty, a same powieki pomalowane były na purpurę. Na jej widok, czerwonowłosy odskoczył instynktownie w tył, co spowodowało, że dziewczyna uniosła brwi, patrząc na niego jak na dziwaka. - Fineasz, co ty robisz? - zapytała z poczuciem wyższości w głosie. - Nie miałeś być w twierdzy i tworzyć eliksirów? Chłopak popatrzył pytająco na siostrę, która tylko wzruszyła bezradnie ramionami. - Dobra, mniejsza. - mówiąc to, Miltonówna wzniosła się w powietrze, patrząc na chłopaka tak, jakby oczekiwała, że zaraz zrobi to samo. - Na co czekasz? Wracamy, robota czeka. Zielonowłosa wpatrywała się z podziwem na latającą Amy. Musiała przyznać, chciałaby umieć takie rzeczy. Miltonówna zdawała się być zirytowana ich bezczynnością. Skierowała wzrok na dziewczynę, którą widziała pierwszy raz. "Hipnotyzerka? - zapytała samą siebie w myślach, uważnie mierząc ją wzrokiem. - Wątpię, Paulin jest w końcu jedyna. Ale to może wyjaśniać dziwne zachowanie Fineasza." - Kto ty? - zapytała, patrząc na nieznaną dziewczynę z pogardą. To pytanie przywróciło Fletcherównę na ziemię. Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana, próbując jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Z całą pewnością zapuszczanie się w ten wymiar było błędem. - Fabiana. - powiedziała szybko. - Ale już mnie nie ma, usuwam się. Miłego latania! I gdy już wycofywała się w stronę portalu, dostrzegła, że Fineasz stoi w miejscu. Chłopak nie podzielał jej pesymizmu. Wprost przeciwnie, innowymiarowa Amy wydała mu się ciekawa i na swój sposób urocza. - Ładna jesteś. - powiedział z uśmiechem. - O. - tylko tyle umiała z siebie wydusić. Czego jak czego, jednak komplementu z jego ust by się nie spodziewała. Mimo to, zrobiło jej się miło, chociaż jej twarz tego nie wyrażała. - Dzięki. Ale czy oby na pewno wszystko w porządku? - Tak. Tylko ja.. bo widzisz, zapomniałem jak się lata. Pomożesz mi? Fabiana miała ogromną nadzieję, że Amy wyśmieje go i zostawi, jednak zdarzyło się coś innego. Owszem, blondynka roześmiała się, jednak nie słychać było typowej dla niej pogardy. Patrzyła z politowaniem, a jednocześnie z ciepłem na Fineasza. - To o to poszło? - zapytała z rozbawieniem. - Nie pierwszy raz ci się to w końcu zdarza, a wiatru zawsze ci przecież udzielę. Po tych słowach, machnęła dłonią, na co Fineasz uniósł się w powietrze. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szerzej, patrząc na innowymiarową siostrę z góry. To było niesamowite uczucie. Unosił się ponad ziemią, wszystko robiło się coraz mniejsze, a odgłosy dochodzące z dołu cichły. Dlatego właśnie nic sobie nie robił z wołania Fabiany. Gdy uniósł się na odpowiednią odległość, po prostu jej nie słyszał. - To do twierdzy. - powiedziała Amy, której uśmiech nieodwracalnie wkradł się na twarz. - Prowadź piękna szefowo. Blondynka zachichotała, co nie zdarza jej się często. Polecieli w stronę wskazanym przez nią kierunku, chociaż Fineaszowi wydawało się, że pływa. Tak, zdecydowanie nie żałował tej wycieczki. - Wracaj idioto! - krzyknęła Angielka, jednak nikt jej nie usłyszał. - Kretynie! Niebezpieczny dla społeczeństwa dziwaku! - nic to jednak nie dało, chłopak momentalnie zniknął z jej pola widzenia. - Powalony głupku bez cienia rozumu! Uratuję cię! Po tych słowach, pobiegła w stronę portalu. Całe szczęście droga nie była długa, więc po chwili znalazła się na miejscu. Przeskoczyła granicę, stawiając stopy w zielonym ogródku. "Mam nadzieję, że Felicia nie robi dokładnie tego samego." ~ pomyślała, jednak doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że robi. Szybkimi ruchami dłoni przekręciła nadajnik znajdujący się po boku, po czym światło wydobywające się z portalu mrugnęło. W duchu przeklinała Fineasza i Felicię za to, że nie zamontowali tu niczego, co mogłoby ją w jakikolwiek sposób naprowadzić ją na właściwy wymiar. Niestety, była zmuszona strzelać, aż do skutku. Przeszła przez portal, otwierając powoli oczy. Jak się spodziewała, nie trafiła. I na domiar złego, znalazła się w szkole. Jakim cudem? A żeby to wiedziała. Korytarz znacznie różnił się od tego jej. Ściany były blado-żółte, a pokrywały je w znacznej większości półki z nagrodami zdobytymi przez uczniów oraz dyplomy, które również świadczyły o ich osiągnięciach. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Było pusto, co mogło oznaczać trwające obecnie lekcje. Ktoś jednak musiał być obecny, gdyż usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, zza zakrętu wyłoniła się drobnej postury latynoska. Jak szybko się pojawiła, tak i zatrzymała się, blednąc na twarzy. Fabiana uznała, że może być to winą okręgu światła, który unosił się za nią. - Nic tu nie widziałaś... Jak ci na imię? - Rosa. - powiedziała szybko, wpatrując się wytrzeszczonymi oczyma w portal. - No, a więc nic nie widziałaś. Trzymaj się i oby nie do zobaczenia! Mówiąc to, zielonowłosa pośpiesznie przeskoczyła przez portal, zostawiając Rosę samą ze swoimi przemyśleniami. Kobieca intuicja podpowiadała jej, że jeszcze ją, lub jej nyo odpowiednika zobaczy, jednak nie miała czasu nad tym rozmyślać. Gdy zmieniła ustawienia, ponownie przekroczyła granicę. Tym razem trafiła do swojego ogródka. Fakt, iż wyrzuciło ją za drzewo sprawił, że mogła spokojnie posłuchać tego, o czym rozmawiają tutejsi mieszkańcy. Przylgnęła więc do drzewa, nadsłuchując czegokolwiek, co mogłoby poświadczyć, iż trafiła do swojego wymiaru. - Eh… Od 3872 roku trwała wojna, którą rozpętali potomkowie Fineasza i Ferba. Straciła nadzieję. Głos obcej dziewczyny sprawił, że przestała wierzyć, że dobrze trafiła. Z resztą, byłoby to zbyt piękne, jak na drugi traf. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad tym, wskoczyła do pola portalu. To nie miało większego sensu. Ile może podróżować przez wymiary? Kto wie ile zajmie jej dojście do skutku? Nie miała jednak większego wyboru, nikt jej przecież nie pomoże. Nie myśląc więc dłużej, ponownie zmieniła ustawienia, przechodząc do innej rzeczywistości. Fretka właśnie dawała koncert. Podczas gdy ona śpiewała, publiczność rzucała jej na scenę kwiaty. I znów skok. Ktoś, kogo mogłaby określić mianem męskiej wersji siebie był trenowany przez dziewczynę w masce. I znów. Moranica oświadcza się jakiemuś mężczyźnie przed kamerami. I znów. Sophie składa kwiaty nad czyimś grobem. Znów. Romano całuje namiętnie jakąś blondynkę. To będzie długi dzień. W tym czasie, Fineasz zdążył już dolecieć do twierdzy. Była to wysoka wieża znajdująca się na wzgórzu Danville. Wraz z Amy, wleciał przez okno, głównie dlatego, że nie było drzwi. Gdy ich stopy w końcu dotknęły podłogi, Flynn zaczął komplementować głośniej, lub ciszej świat, który ich otaczał. Nie zapomniał przy tym wspomnieć o umiejętnościach latania Miltonówny, co bardzo jej się podobało. Z uśmiechem więc prowadziła go do komnaty, którą myślała, że on zna. Czerwonowłosy nic nie mówił, tylko dreptał za nią, obserwując ściany z brązowej cegły. - Jak tam prace nad eliksirem? - zapytała, czym wyrwała go z transu. - W jakiś sposób to cię podziwiam. Nie wiem czy umiałabym prześlęczeć całą moc, nad czymś, to zwiększa jedynie pole siłowe. Chociaż trzeba przyznać, może być bardzo przydatne. Tak, czy inaczej, jestem pod wrażeniem. - E, to nic wielkiego. - odpowiedział, nie mając pojęcia o czym ona mówi. - Drobnostka. - Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt skromny. - Możliwe. Nie odpowiedziała już, tylko stanęła przed drzwiami, patrząc oczekująco na Fineasza. Ten wciąż uśmiechał się, patrząc na nią. - Nie otworzysz? - zapytała. - Przecież tylko ty masz klucze. - O, fakt. Zaczął przegrzebywać kieszenie, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic tam nie znajdzie. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach, złapał za klamkę, szarpiąc ją. Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła się zdenerwować, ktoś otworzył pomieszczenie od środka. I jak się okazało, był to sam Fineasz. Co prawda ubrany w zieloną koszulkę i szorty, które przykryte były poplamionym fartuchem, a buty przypominały dwa brązowe dzwoneczki, jednak był Fineaszem i patrzył na samego siebie z zaskoczeniem. O mało nie upuścił trzymanej w dłoniach fiolki z przeźroczystą cieczą. - Hmm.. - zaczął. - Coś musiałem pochrzanić. Amy, gdzie znalazłaś mojego klona? Dziewczyna patrzyła na każdego Fineasza, dostając powoli oczopląsu. - Klona? - powtórzyła z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. - Jak widać. W prawdzie pracowałem nad czymś innym, ale... Chyba, że to podróżnik z innego wymiaru. Czytałem o tym ostatnio i w sumie to podoba mi się wizja wielu wymiarów. - No, zgadłeś. - powiedział pierwszy Fineasz. - W sensie z tym innym wymiarem, nie klonem. Mogę wejść? Drugi Fin odsunął się, przepuszczając swojego odpowiednika, wymieniając przy tym zdziwione spojrzenia z Amy. Dziewczyna wzruszyła tylko ramionami, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. W środku było dość jasno, chociaż jedynym źródłem światła było okno. Blask słońca padał na brązowe ściany, które pokrywały przeróżne kartki z wzorami. Pod niektórymi ścianami ustawione były półki z książkami, a po środku stał kociołek z gotującą się w środku cieczą. - Więc co tu robisz? - zapytała, gdy przybysz rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. - Zwiedzałem. Miałem w planach szybki powrót do swojego wymiaru, ale mnie zaczepiłaś, więc postanowiłem improwizować. Wiesz, zaciekawiłaś mnie. Znów uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, co nie umknęło uwadze jej Fineasza. - Jak to cię zaciekawiłam? - Umiesz latać, to jest super! - odparł z podekscytowaniem. - No i masz fajny styl. Taki oryginalny! - Dziękuję. Alchemik zauważył, że na twarzy wiedźmy pojawiły się rumieńce. Pierwszy raz widział to zjawisko na niej, był w lekkim szoku. Splątał ręce na piersi, przyglądając się swojemu odpowiednikowi. Ten Fineasz nawet nie zauważył, że tak działa na Amy. - No i chyba na mnie już czas. - powiedział. - Siostra będzie się martwić. Na te słowa, uśmiech momentalnie opuścił twarz blondynki. - Tak szybko? - Tak, muszę jeszcze naprawić nasze wymiary. Coś pomieszałem, ale nie jestem pewny co. Chociaż w sumie to myślę, że nie ma w tym mojej winy. Tak, czy inaczej, - tu zatrzymał się, stojąc już przy oknie. - Pomożesz? - O, jasne. - powiedziała, ponownie unosząc czerwonowłosego w powietrzu. Spuściła go delikatnie w dół, by sam znalazł drogę do portalu. - Powodzenia! I do zobaczenia! - Pa Amy! Pa ja! Gdy czerwonowłosy zniknął im z pola widzenia, alchemik westchnął ciężko, wracając do swojej pracy. Blondynka natomiast jeszcze przez dłuższy czas wpatrywała się w okno tęsknym spojrzeniem. - Nawet chciałbym za nim iść. - zaczął chłopak. - Interesują mnie inne wymiary, ale służba nie drużba. W odpowiedzi mruknęła coś, czego nikt by nie usłyszał. - Wiedźmom nie przystoi się zakochiwać. - zauważył, dolewając do naparu fioletowej cieczy. - Szczególnie w kimś z innego wymiaru. - Mi przystoi. - powiedziała, nie odrywając spojrzenia od okna. - I on jeszcze będzie mój. Zobaczysz. Część 5 Fabiana wykonała skok przez portal. Ostatni skok. Ujrzała przed sobą zielonowłosego chłopaka o podłużnej twarzy i kwadratowym nosie. Za nim unosił się okrąg, który był jego portalem. Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie z ciekawością, a uśmiech triumfu powoli wkradał się na ich twarze. - To mój wymiar? - zapytali jednocześnie, po czym samym sobie odpowiedzieli. - Nie, w twoim budowałem/am portal. To mój wymiar. Niemożliwe, przecież tu jest tak... Tu zamilkli, obserwując otoczenie. - Pusto. Faktycznie, nie było nic. Wprawdzie wiał wiatr, szumiały liście, a dom stał, jak stać powinien, jednak coś było nie tak. Dookoła nie było żywej duszy, a uczucie pustki i nicości stawało się coraz silniejsze. Fletcherowie nie mogli nic poradzić na to, że czuli się tu niepewnie. Odgłos wiatru i ich własne oddechy były jedynymi co słyszeli, a to sprawiało, że czuli się, jakby to miejsce było jedynie iluzją i nie istniało. - Czy my stworzyliśmy to miejsce? - zapytali jednocześnie. Ferb skinął dłonią na swoją odpowiedniczkę, by zaczęła mówić. - Jesteśmy swoimi odpowiednikami. - zaczęła. - Nie wiem czy to możliwe, ale fakt, że wszystko robimy jednocześnie sprawił, że podczas szukania siebie nawzajem, natrafiliśmy do wymiaru, który wcześniej nie istniał, ponieważ wcześniej trafialiśmy do wymiarów, które były od siebie oddzielone "Nyo granicą". Tak, sama wymyśliłam tę nazwę. - Wiem, ja przed chwilą też. Na te słowa, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. - No i ja trafiałam do wymiarów z twojego Nyo, a ty do mojego Nyo. Pogmatwane to troszeczkę, ale przyznaj, że ekscytujące! - Napiszę o tym książkę. Nazwę je "Dwa wymiary dominujące". Chociaż nie, to zła nazwa. Też widzisz to tak, że każdy wymiar ma swój "Nyo odpowiednik", a ten do którego trafiliśmy jest... - Poza Nyo granicą. - Ja chciałem to powiedzieć! - Wiem. Sprawdzam czy to serio... - Działa. I działa. Odpowiednicy zmierzyli się groźnym wzrokiem. Trzeba to sprawdzić. Teraz, albo nigdy. - God save the queen! - zawołali. - Czyli to serio działa! Ponieważ uznali, że nie muszą nic więcej mówić, gdyż równie dobrze mogą porozumiewać się telepatycznie, pomachali sobie, po czym skoczyli do przeciwnych portali. Obiecali sobie w myślach, że sprowadzą swoje rodzeństwo z powrotem. Ferb podniósł się na równe nogi, otrzepując z siebie kurz. Mimo wszystko, to było fajne uczucie poznać swoją odpowiedniczkę, a wcześniej przenosząc się do wymiaru, gdzie jakiś Aaron, który może być odpowiednikiem Amy, ma magiczne moce. Żałował nawet, że nie znalazł swojego odpowiednika, jednak w tamtej chwili nie było to dla niego istotne. Teraz z resztą też, musi koniecznie znaleźć Fineasza. Zebrał więc w sobie całą energię, by rzucić się ku wirowi wymiarów w celu znalezienia brata. Może i nawet poświęcić swe życie! - Cześć Ferb! By odwrócić się i spostrzec, że ten stoi za nim. Czerwonowłosy z szerokim uśmiechem machał do brata, podczas gdy Ferb walczył z sobą, by go nie zabić. Ostatecznie, przystanął na zwykłej oschłości, którą i tak darzył go od dłuższego czasu. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Fletcher tonem, jakby Fin zrobił coś nielegalnego. - Wróciłem. Byłem z twoją odpowiedniczką w takim fajnym wymiarze, gdzie Amy miała moce, a ja byłem alchemikiem w stroju skrzata! Zostałbym dłużej, ale trzeba było naprawić wymiary. No, ale ty tu jesteś, czyli wymiary naprawione! Mogę tam wrócić i jeszcze polatać? Bo to był serio odjazd! - Nic nie jest naprawione. - powiedział spokojnie, jednak wciąż lekko poddenerwowany Fletcher. - Po prostu latałem jak głupi po wymiarach i znalazłem swoją odpowiedniczkę. - O. - Ale trzeba wymyślić coś innego, w żaden sposób nie dostaniemy się do Nyo, o ile nasze odpowiedniczki robią to samo. Trzeba by było się wcześniej dogadać, a ja nie wziąłem numeru. Masz jakieś pomysły? Fineasz zamyślił się, gładząc przy tym swój podbródek. - Może problem leży gdzie indziej? Może trzeba odwiedzić inny wymiar i to właśnie w nim zacząć porządki? - Po prostu chcesz znowu polatać z Amy. - No w sumie racja. Fineasz uśmiechnął się niewinnie, na co Ferb wywrócił oczami. Miał szczerze dość tego zamieszania, chciał to po prostu skończyć. - Meh, po prostu czekajmy, aż rozwiązanie przyjdzie samo. - stwierdził Ferb, siadając pod drzewem. - Opowiedz co widziałeś w tym "magicznym wymiarze. Flynn zamrugał kilka razy oczami, wpatrując się w siedzącego obok brata. On na prawdę zaczął z nim temat! Chciał rozmawiać, zainteresował się. To zdecydowanie najlepsze co wniknęło z dzisiejszego dnia. Fineasz więc entuzjastycznie klapnął obok, opowiadając to, co widział i czego się domyśla. Chociaż Ferb nie specjalnie interesował się tym, co się tam stało, a po prostu chciał zająć czymś niespokojne myśli, nieświadomie sprawił tym Fineaszowi wielką przyjemność. Jolie zakryła Taylor oczy, gdy odwróciła fotel w stronę lustra. Stevenson westchnęła ciężko, a jej twarz wyrażała, jak z resztą podczas całej wizyty, niezadowolenie i niechęć. Mimo to, zachowywała święty spokój. Dopiero gdy zobaczyła swoje odbicie, opadła jej szczęka. Wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że patrzy na siebie. - I jak? - zapytała z nutką ekscytacji w głosie Jolie. Taylor w ogóle nie przypominała Taylor. Jej usta pokrywała delikatna pomadka, a jej cera została pozbawiona takich niedoskonałości jak ślady po dawnym trądziku. Powieki były natomiast pokryte lekkim, ledwo widocznym kolorem, jednak uwagę szczególnie przykuwały kreski na powiekach i brwiach, które, zdaniem obu dziewczyn, dodawały jej uroku. - Wyregulowałabym ci jeszcze brwi. - ciągnęła Martinówna. - Ale boję się jakbyś na to zareagowała. Chyba, że chcesz, to lecę po pincetę! Szatynka zatrzymała ją łapiąc ją za ramię. Francuzka popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na Taylor, która nie mogła oderwać wzroku od swojego odbicia. - Wyglądam świetnie. - wydusiła w końcu, a kąciki jej ust lekko się uniosły. - Cudownie wręcz. Na te słowa, Jolie uśmiechnęła się pewnie, unosząc brwi. - No wiem. - odparła nieskromnie. - Wiesz, w końcu spod mojej ręki wszystkie wyglądają lepiej. Wszystkie i wszyscy, chociaż facetów jeszcze nie robiłam. Jak wróci mój Taylerek, to zacznę. Wprawdzie będzie pierwszy, ale na pewno nie wyjdzie źle. "Swoją drogą, ciekawe co mój odpowiednik robi Taylerkowi?" ~ zapytała samą siebie w myślach. Tymczasem w O.B.F.S.ie nikt nie marnował czasu. Podczas gdy Scott leżał na kolanach Jenn, prawiąc jej przy tym komplementy, Carl pracował nad swoim mini portalem. Cassidy i Francis przez cały czas zaglądali mu przez ramiona, jednak chłopak był tak zajęty, że nawet tego nie zauważył. Pepe i Penny, by zabić czas, grali w karty. Gdy samica była bliska zwycięstwa, do pomieszczenia weszła agentka V wraz z agentem R, a dokładniej rzecz ujmując, Valmira i Ridguś. Kot wyglądał na wyraźnie wykończonego, natomiast dziobaczyca tryskała energią. - Dobry! - przywitała się, podczas gdy jej partner usiadł obok Pepe, zaglądając mu w karty. - Ale miałam super dzień! Najpierw byłam na misji, a potem spotkałam mojego kowboja! Swoją drogą, dzia.. Pepe - poprawiła się szybko. - powinieneś bardziej ogarnąć swojego człowieka, bo straszny przegryw z niego. Poszedł z laską do baru i zamówił tylko wodę. Pepe popatrzył porozumiewawczo na Penny. Valmira nie zauważając, że to co mówi jest nie na miejscu, ciągnęła swą wypowiedź dalej. - No i myślę, że jestem gotowa na własnego nemezis. Majorze, mogę w końcu wyjeżdżać na misję sama? Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok od pracy Carla, orientując się, że w pomieszczeniu pojawili się agenci. - Oczywiście. - odparł szybko, podchodząc do swojego komputera, który był w rzeczywistości olbrzymim ekranem z panelem sterowania pod nim. - Ostatnio jeden z naszych agentów odszedł na emeryturę, więc zły naukowiec został bez agenta. Major patrzył wyczekująco w ekran, aż w końcu pojawiły się na nim dane naukowca. Gdy je zobaczył, zamarł na moment. Zainteresowana Cassidy podeszła bliżej ojca, patrząc na ekran. - O, czy to jest.. - W rzeczy samej. - przerwał jej. - Agentko V, wszystkie potrzebne dane zostaną wysłane na twoje konto. Dostaliśmy informację, że twój nowy wróg zakupił części do budowy inatora. Cokolwiek by to było, musisz go powstrzymać. Od tego zależą losy świata! Samica zapiszczała z ekscytacji. Szybko odebrała niezbędny sprzęt, po czym odleciała na swoim odrzutowym plecaku. Pozostali odprowadzili ją wzrokiem. - Nie przesadziłeś trochę z tym "od tego zależą losy świata"? - zapytała Cassidy. - Może trochę. Ale warto żeby agentka V była dobrze przygotowana. - Umiesz grać w karty? - zapytał Pepe Ridgusia, gdy zauważył jak kot z zainteresowaniem przygląda się grze. - Trochę. - odparł, co wszyscy poza Pepe i Penny usłyszeli jako miauczenie. - Czasem grałem dla zabicia czasu. Co prawda w moich stronach były nieco inne, ale chyba załapałem najważniejsze zasady. - A może chcesz ze mną zagrać? - zaproponowała Penny. - Pepe chyba i tak już skończył. Dziobak popatrzył na swoje karty. No fakt, już przegrał. Rzucił je więc na podłogę, na co samica uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. Szybko wzięła je w łapki, tasując. - A co miałeś na myśli mówiąc "moje strony"? - zapytała, nie odrywając oczu od kart. - Przyszłość. A konkretnie rok 4556. - A, to fajnie. - mówiąc to, zaczęła rozdawać. - Pepe, ale masz nie podpowiadać. - Spoko, spoko. Agenci zajęli się grą. Pepe dokładnie przyglądał się kartom Ridgusia, czasem szepcząc mu do ucha co powinien zrobić. Penny za każdym razem wysyłała mu wtedy mordercze spojrzenie, jednak kot i tak robił po swojemu. - Nie, nie, nie! Carl patrzył na swój wynalazek zrozpaczony, nie mając pojęcia co dalej. Na ten dźwięk, wszyscy obecni popatrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Chłopak jęknął głośno, powstrzymując się od rzucenia urządzenia na podłogę. - Skończyło się! - zawołał. - Ale co? - zapytał Scott, w dalszym ciągu leżąc na kolanach Jenn. - Wszystko! Moje ukochane części z przyszłości, które były mi niezbędne do naprawy! Major Monogram zamrugał kilka razy, wpatrując się w stażystę z niemałym szokiem. - Skąd masz części z przyszłości? - zapytał Major. - Czasem tam podróżuję. Nie myśli chyba pan, że to wszystko biorę ze sklepu. - To może wyjaśniać kosmiczne rachunki! - zawołał Monogram. - Łapiecie? Kosmiczne! Przyszłość! Niestety, nikt się nie roześmiał. - Mniejsza. - Więc szefie, mógłbym pożyczyć wehikuł czasu agencji i zakupić co mi potrzebne? - Po co? Przecież dobrze wiesz Carl, że na misje zagrażające życiu lub zdrowiu wysyłamy woźnych. Są mniej wartościowi. - My tu jesteśmy. - wtrąciła Jenn, jednak została zignorowana. Widząc zerowe zainteresowanie, dodała. - Ale i tak to zrobimy, no jasne. Za dopłatą. - Ależ naturalnie. - odparł Monogram. - Carl, od dziś zarabiać będziesz -20 dolarów. Plus vat. Chłopak uniósł brwi, zagryzając zęby. Nie ma mowy, nie da się znów oskubać. Poza tym, jeżeli dalej tak będzie szło, to będzie musiał wziąć pożyczkę. - Nie trzeba szefie. - powiedział szybko. - Sam to załatwię, już kilka razy tam byłem. Po tych słowach, nacisnął jeden z przycisków, na co kawałek podłogi osunął się, wynosząc na platformie ogromne koło, które było ich wehikułem. - Za chwilę będę. - powiedział, włączając sprzęt. Gdy rozbłysło światło, chłopak stał tuż naprzeciwko przyszłości, jednak w porę przypomniał sobie dość istotny fakt. - Agencie R, to twoje czasy. Masz może ochotę? Kot odwrócił się szybko, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie zastanawiał się jednak ani chwili. Momentalnie rzucił karty, biegnąc do stażysty. Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się bardziej do siebie, niż do niego, po czym obaj zniknęli. - A ja też mogę? - zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Cassidy. - Nie ma mowy. - odparł ojciec. - Jesteś za młoda na takie podróże. Słysząc to, uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z jej twarzy. - Sophie jest rok młodsza, a mogła! - Nie porównuj jej ojca do mnie. Jestem o wiele bardziej odpowiedzialny. No i lepiej zarabiam. - dodał z dumą. Przez całą drogę Valmira odnosiła wrażenie, że adres jest jej dziwnie znajomy. Starała się jednak o tym nie myśleć, wolała skupić się na misji. Była taka podekscytowana. Poza Jake'm nie miała własnego nemezis, więc tym bardziej nie mogła doczekać spotkania. Bardzo chciała już mu dokopać, zniweczyć plany i wrócić w glorii i chwale do agencji. Nie myśląc więc długo, przeskoczyła przez płot, lądując na podwórku. Przed nią stał wysoki naukowiec ubrany w tradycyjny kitel, a obok niego stał inator. Jednak widok naukowca sprawił, że Valmira natychmiast zapomniała po co tu przyszła. - Cześć tato Sophii! - zawołała. Mężczyzna dopiero w tej chwili zorientował się, że obok pojawił się znajomy dziobak. Odwrócił więc wzrok od inatora, patrząc na nią z powagą. - Co tu robisz? - zapytał. - I od kiedy masz na sobie fedorę? Samica wzięła kapelusz w łapki, dokładnie się mu przyglądając. - Hmm... W sumie to nie wiem. Szłam do domu i chyba coś chciałam, ale nie pamiętam co. Chyba zaczynam cierpieć na sklerozę. Zapadła krótka cisza, którą Valmira jak zwykle przerwała. - Co to za inator? Na te słowa, Ron automatycznie uśmiechnął się, prezentując jej swój wynalazek. - To jest mój odbiorę-ci-twą-wolną-wolę-inator! - zawołał z dumą. - W sumie to nie mam co do niego jakiś wielkich planów. Bo wiesz, jutro jest zlot B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I. no i jest konkurs na najlepszy inator. Muszę pokonać w tym roku Rodney'a! - To ten co go nienawidzisz bo jest nadętym idiotom? - Tak, właśnie ten. Muszę go szybko skończyć, bo trzeba będzie go jeszcze na kimś wypróbować. - A mogę ci pomóc? - No jasne, będzie szybciej. Tak właśnie Valmira całkowicie zapomniała o swojej misji i zajęła się budowaniem inatora. Carl i Ridguś wyskoczyli z portalu. Ku zdziwieniu kota, to co zapamiętał niewiele różniło się od tego, co zastał. Jedynie drewniane krzyżyki obrosły dziedziniec, a na posągu Pierwszej z Wielkich (Sophii, która zasłużyła na swój pomnik jedynie tym, że była ostatnią osobą z rodziny do której informacji takich jak imię i nazwisko udało się dotrzeć) wisiała czarna wstęga przywiązana do nadgarstka. Sama twierdza wydawała się być w gorszym stanie. Na dachu widoczne były niewielkie dziury, a na ścianach zastygła krew. Bitwa z której odesłała go jego właścicielka musiała być krwawa, jednak nie na tyle, by unicestwić imperium. Agent popatrzył na stażystę, który pewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wejścia. Ridguś pośpiesznie podreptał za nim. Przed drzwiami nie stali już strażnicy, zupełnie jakby nie było już czego bronić. Mimo to, Ridgusiowi wydawał się dziwny fakt, że Thomas zrezygnował z obrony całkowicie. Było to niego niepodobne. Dziwnym trafem kot pożałował, że nie ma z nim Valmiry. Z pewnością chciałaby zobaczyć swoich dawnych przyjaciół, a oni chcieliby zobaczyć ją. W środku też było jakoś inaczej. Jakby pusto. Nikogo nie było, nikt nie chrzątał się po korytarzu, ani nie roznosiły się radosne piski Evy na widok swojego OTP z "Mody na sukces". Tak, ten brak zdecydowanie zabolał go najbardziej. - Chodźmy agencie R. - powiedział Carl. - Mam nadzieję, że Thomas będzie zainteresowany sprzedażą. O ile sam to jeszcze ma. - dokończył myśl, zauważając jak bardzo budynek podupadł. Nicole popatrzyła z niepokojem na Thomasa, który nie mógł z kolei oderwać wzroku od ułożonej na stoliku mapy. Patrzył na nią z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy już od dłuższego czasu. Ciężko było zacząć z nim jakąkolwiek rozmowę, gdyż kiedy tylko Strongówna mówiła, on wydawał się ją ignorować. W końcu drgnął. Wziął głębszy oddech, po czym zagryzł wargę. Metyska podeszła bliżej niego, próbując spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Wszystko się kiedyś kończy. - powiedziała łagodnie. - Imperium ma już swoje lata, to nie jest twoja wina. - mówiąc to, ułożyła dłoń na jego dłoni, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco. Chłopak w dalszym ciągu patrzył na mapę, jednak wzrok miał nieobecny, a myślał zupełnie o czymś innym. Widząc to, dodała nieco ciszej, - to co spotkało Evę też nie jest twoją winą. To go złamało. Spuścił głowę jeszcze niżej, chcąc stłumić buzujące w nich emocje. Trząsł się jednak zbyt mocno, by uszło to jej uwadze. Korzystając z tego, iż rozluźnił uścisk dłoni na stoliku, przytuliła go do siebie. - Jeszcze jej nie pochowaliśmy. - powiedziała. - Weźmy jej ciało ze sobą i zostawmy tę planetę. Zaczniemy nowe życie jako zupełnie szarzy ludzie, a nie dyktatorzy. Uwolnijmy się od tych problemów. Zanim chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyły się, a w progu stanęli Carl i Ridguś. Thomas i Nicole wydawali się być wyjątkowo zdziwieni pojawieniem kota, i to właśnie na nim skupili swoją uwagę. Wprawdzie stał na tylnych łapkach, a na głowie nosił fedorę, jednak w dalszym ciągu był to ten sam zwierzak, którego Eva uwielbiała. - Witam. - zaczął nieśmiało Carl. - Pamiętasz.. Pamięta mnie pan jeszcze? Ridguś patrzył głęboko w oczy Adventure. Gdyby mógł, zapytałby co stało się z jego siostrą i czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, by była ona obecna w budynku. Nicole widząc, że powstała niezręczna cisza, wtrąciła: - Ja pamiętam. - na te słowa, Carl popatrzył na nią. - O co chodzi? - Bo ja chciałem kupić części i... - Wyjdź. - wszedł mu w słowo Thomas. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Teoretycznie nie było po nim widać złości, jednak ciężko było nie wyczuć gniewu, który od niego bił. Nicole szybko odwróciła od niego wzrok, patrząc na Carla z powagą. - O co chodzi? Adventure nie zamierzał przebywać tam dłużej. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, a za nim poszedł Agent R. Nicole zdawała się wcale nie zwracać na to uwagi. - A temu co? - zapytał rudowłosy, uśmiechając się lekko. - Ma jakieś problemy? - Pytam po raz trzeci, o co chodzi? - Kiedyś kupowałem od was różne części. Byłbym zainteresowany... - przerwał, gdy Nicole bez słowa podeszła do biurka, szperając w szufladzie. Po chwili wyciągnęła z niej woreczek, który wydał klasyczny odgłos, gdy odłożyła go na blat. - O, właśnie coś takiego ostatnio kupowałem. - Wiem, ale ceny poszły w górę. - odparła. - Płacę z konta agencji. Słysząc to, metyska uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. Może jednak imperium nie umrze tak szybko, a ona nacieszy się swoją władzą. W końcu pieniądze przydadzą się na odbudowę, zwerbowanie nowych żołnierzy oraz pochowanie umarłych. A skoro klient gotowy jest zapłacić każdą cenę, można się potargować. W tym czasie Thomas szedł przez korytarze. Ridguś nie odstępował go na krok, z uwagą przyglądając się obrazom wiszącym na ścianie. Portrety przedstawiające Evę stanowiły znaczącą większość, chociaż wcześniej tak nie było. Agent zatrzymał się przed jednym z nich, patrząc z uwagą na swoją panią. Chłopak zauważył to, przy czym stanął obok zwierzęcia, również patrząc się na portret młodszej siostry. - Zabili ją. - powiedział po chwili milczenia. - Wtedy gdy zniknęliście. Przez futro nie było to zauważalne, jednak warga kota zadrżała. Spodziewał się tego i żył z tym przypuszczeniem przez cały ten czas, jednak jakaś część jego ciągle wierzyła, że Eva żyje i ma się dobrze. Dlatego właśnie teraz czuł się, jakby spadło to na niego nagle. Wypierał to, uważał za coś nierealnego, a słowa Thomasa jakby zagubiły się gdzieś w powietrzu i nigdy do niego dotarły. Bo wizja zimnej Evy, która nigdy go już nie pogłaszcze, nie przytuli, nie nadepnie przypadkowo na ogon przepraszając przy tym resztę dnia, była jakby nierealna, a wręcz niemożliwa. - Myślałem, że też nie żyjecie. Wprawdzie waszych ciał nigdy nie odnaleziono, jednak wątpiłem żebyście uciekli. A jednak. - popatrzył kątem oka na kota. - A co u Valmiry? Żyje? Kot miauknął, kiwając głową. Nie zauważył tego, jednak kąciki ust szatyna uniosły się lekko. Nicole z uśmiechem patrzyła, jak Carl wykłada pieniądze na stół. Splątała ręce na piersi, unosząc jedną brew. Chłopak cały czas bał się, że to Agencja będzie musiała się zapożyczyć. - Tylko tyle? - zapytała, gdy na stole leżała kupka banknotów. - Tobie w ogóle zależy na tych częściach? - Ostatnio było dwa razy mniej. - odparł. - Poza tym, nie muszę kupować akurat tutaj. Wystarczy przenieść się 100 lat później. - Skąd wiesz czy cywilizacja wtedy nie runie? - Warto próbować. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, a uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. Będzie musiała ustąpić, i tak sporo już uzbierała. Niechętnie rzuciła w jego stronę woreczek, a sama zagarnęła banknoty. - Swoją drogą, dlaczego tak podrożało? - zapytał Carl. Dziewczyna przeliczyła sumę, unosząc brwi. Mogło być lepiej, jednak na coś na pewno wystarczy. - Nie interesuj się. - powiedziała spokojnie, nie odrywając wzroku od pieniędzy. - Możesz iść. Chłopak zorientował się, że niczego od niej nie wyciągnie. Odwrócił się, podchodząc do drzwi. Nicole zamyśliła się chwilę, po czym powiedziała: - Czekaj! Rudowłosy popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, na co ona uniosła dumnie głowę. - Jestem cesarzową tego imperium. - oświadczyła. - Nie pamiętasz? Carl westchnął cicho. Wiedząc o co jej chodzi, zgiął nogi w kolanach, uchylając przed nią głowę. Nie patrząc na jej twarz, otworzył drzwi, wychodząc na korytarz. "To imperium nie może upaść. - pomyślała Strongówna. - Nie póki żyję." Valmira i Ron odsunęli się o krok, oglądając gotowy inator. Byli z siebie dumni. Oboje poczuli, że przeznaczeniem tego wynalazku jest zwycięstwo w jutrzejszym konkursie. Agentka jednak nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że o czymś zapomniała. - Może jakoś go wypróbujemy? - zaproponował mężczyzna. - Podobno O.B.F.S. ma coś, co by mi się przydało. Francis mi nigdy tego nie da, więc muszę sięgnąć innych sposobów. Nikt z rodziny nie miał pojęcia o karierze Valmiry jako agentki, a sama ona nigdy im tego nie powiedziała. Mimo to, od zawsze przekładała swoją rodzinę ponad sprawy organizacji. Podobnie było gdy żyła jeszcze w przyszłości, tak więc nie umiała i nawet nie chciała tego zmieniać. - Nie musisz marnować inatora, przyniosę ci to. - powiedziała. - Jak chcesz się tam dostać? - Coś wymyślę, w końcu mieszczę się w szybie wentylacyjnym! Słysząc to, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - A co to takiego jest? - zapytała. - Portal. Istnieje wymiar w którym są rzeczy, o którym w tym nam się nawet nie śniło. Nie wiem tylko jak on wygląda, a sam tego czegoś nie skonstruuję. - Myślę, że mają wersje mobilne. - stwierdziła. - Luzik, skombinuję! Możesz na mnie liczyć ziomek! - Co? - Meh, starzy ludzie, prostych słów nie rozumiecie. - Nie jestem stary, mam 31 lat. - No mówię! Jeszcze trochę, a będzie trzeba kupić ci aparat słuchowy, laskę i trumnę. - mówiąc to, jej uśmiech jakby poszerzył się na tę myśl. - Ale jak już mówiłam, pomogę ci! Po tych słowach, pobiegła do płotu, po czym zgrabnie przeskoczyła go. Carl i Ridguś przeszli przez portal, który natychmiast zamknął się za nimi. Na ich widok, Major Monogram poderwał się z miejsca, podchodząc do stażysty. - I jak? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. - Wszystko gotowe szefie. - odparł z uśmiechem. - Ale powinien zacząć pan oszczędzać. Strasznie to wszystko podrożało. Gdy chłopak zabrał się do pracy, kot klapnął obok Pepe, który chował już karty do pudełeczka. - Co taki przygnębiony? - zapytał dziobak. - Nie pytaj. - odparł wymijająco. - A gdzie Penny? Już nie gracie? - Obraziła się o to, że ci podpowiadałem. Wiesz, kobiecy foch. Kot uśmiechnął się siłą woli. Drzwi agencji otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła zadowolona z siebie Valmira. - Cześć wam! - przywitała się. - Tak z ciekawości, mamy mobilne portale? - W magazynku. - odparł Carl, zajmując się naprawą urządzenia. - A po co ci? - zapytała Jenn, będąc zajętą gładzeniem Scott'a po włosach. - A tak sobie. Wiesz, ta ciekawość. - Jak misja? - wtrącił Major. Dziobak zamrugał kilka razy oczami, niezbyt rozumiejąc o co chodzi. - Ale jaka misja? Byłam tylko w dooo... - tu ucięła, widząc ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Ridgusia. Kot mrugnął porozumiewawczo, dając jej tym znak, by nic nie mówiła. Najwidoczniej, zwierzak nie miał zamiaru wplątywać swojego żywiciela w kłopoty. - W dooooniczce! Zostałam kwiatkiem! A właściwie to kaktusem i wszyscy się kuli i płakali z bólu. No i wykrwawiali się i umierali i to było takie zabawne. A jak wam minął dzień? Monogram popatrzył na córkę porozumiewawczo, na co ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Mężczyzna uznał, że będzie musiał zmienić jej nemezis, gdyż najwyraźniej jego przyrodni brat jest dla niej zbyt dużym przeciwnikiem. - To ja pójdę się przyjść. Ridguś, chcesz iść ze mną? Na te słowa, kot podniósł się z miejsca, idąc z przyjaciółką. - Ej, a nie możemy zostawić tego jak jest? - zaproponował Scott. - Bo wiecie, w sumie to lubię obecny obrót spraw. No i lubię Jenn. - Przykro mi, ale sprawy wymiarów są zbyt delikatne, by się nimi bawić. - odparł Monogram. - Carl, jak idzie? - Skończone Majorze. - odparł z uśmiechem. - Ma ktoś jakieś ostatnie słowo zanim wszystko wróci do normy? Milton popatrzył na stojącą obok Raritównę. Uśmiechała się, czyli najwyraźniej nie podzielała rozpaczy, jaka tliła się w jego sercu. To takie niesprawiedliwe. - Nie zostawiaj mnie moya lyubov! - krzyknął, uwieszając się za jej szyję. - Nie chcę żyć bez ciebie, wyjdź za mnie! - Chciałabym Scotti, ale dzielą nas wymiary. - powiedziała rozbawiona. - Ale nie przejmuj się, może jeszcze się spotkamy. - A dasz mi chociaż buziaka na pa pa? I rozbłysło światło. Nie było aż tak powalające, jak te pierwsze, jednak wystarczyło, by większość na moment oślepła. Trwało to jednak sekundę. - Cześć Scott. Tęskniłeś? Blondyn popatrzył w górę, wciąż kogoś obejmując. Przed nim stał już Jeremi. Niestety. - Też w sumie jesteś ładny. - stwierdził po krótkim namyśle Scott. - Chcesz ze mną chodzić? - Nie. Milton westchnął ciężko, w dalszym jednak ciągu obejmując przyjaciela. Jolie otworzyła oczy po krótkim przebłysku. Ku jej zdziwieniu, przed lustrem siedział już mniej zachwycony Tayler, który patrzył na swoje odbicie z szokiem. W prawdzie był umalowany przepięknie, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że umalowanym być wcale nie chciał. - Zmyj to. - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Teraz. - Jasne. - powiedziała szybko, łapiąc za demakijaż. Ridguś zapalił światło. Oczom dwójki agentów ukazał się magazyn zapełniony gratami takimi jak puste pudełka i nieudane prototypy sprzętów, które agencja dawno porzuciła. Samica otworzyła szeroko dziób, rozglądając się dookoła. - Właściwie to czego szukamy? - zapytał kot. - Jak ci powiem, to nie będziesz chciał mi pomóc. - Jak nie będę wiedział, to tym bardziej ci nie pomogę. Samica zamyśliła się chwilę, drapiąc się po dziobie. - Też racja. - powiedziała w końcu. - Muszę znaleźć mobilny teleporter. Problem w tym, że nie mam pojęcia jak to wygląda. Samiec podszedł do pierwszej lepszej półki, sięgając z niej coś, co przypominało telefon komórkowy. - Może to? - zapytał. Samica szybkim krokiem podeszła do niego, patrząc na przedmiot z uwagą. - Chyba to. - mówiąc to, kliknęła pierwszy lepszy przycisk. Na ekranie pojawił się panel sterowania, który dokładnie umożliwiał wybór wymiaru do którego chce się udać. - Tak, na pewno ten. Dzięki ziomek. - Spoko. Ale na co ci to? - Muszę pożyczyć. Sprawa wagi państwowej. - W sensie? - Nie wiem, ale tata Sophii potrzebuje. Słysząc to, Ridguś westchnął ciężko, patrząc na nią z politowaniem. - Val, ja też go bardzo lubię. Zawsze kupuje dobre karmy i ogólnie to jest w porządku, ale nie możemy pomagać mu w jego pracy. Bądź co bądź, jesteśmy po przeciwnych stronach. - A co mnie obchodzą jakieś strony? Chcę mu pomóc, to pomogę. Chyba mnie nie wydasz. - Czy ja kiedykolwiek na ciebie doniosłem? Valmira wróciła myślami do momentów, w których jej przyjaciel miał okazję na nią naskarżyć. - W sumie to nie. Czyli jesteś w to zamieszany. - Wiem. Dlatego właśnie mam w tej chwili myśli samobójcze. Samica tylko uśmiechnęła się, biorąc mobilny teleporter w łapki. Widząc zmartwienie malujące się na jego twarzy, dodała: - Spoko, co niby tata Sophii może złego zrobić? - A ja wiem? - No właśnie! Pewnie idzie o jakiś zakład z kimś od B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I. Luzik. Dobra, chodźmy do domu. Trzeba mu to w końcu przekazać. Ron schował swój inator do magazynku za domem, po czym wszedł do salonu, siadając na kanapę. Nie mógł doczekać się jutrzejszego dnia, a tym bardziej widoku porażki Rodney'a. Wprawdzie zdawał sobie sprawę, że będą jeszcze inni konkurenci, jednak nimi się nie przejmował. Był zbyt pewny swego, by wziąć pod uwagę potencjalne zagrożenie. - Tato! - zawołała Sophie, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. - Która piżama lepsza? Ta, - tu pokazała błękitną koszulę nocną. - czy ta? - zapytała, pokazując różową bluzkę i spodnie do kompletu. - A ma to jakieś znaczenie? - No i to ogromne! Idę dzisiaj na piżama party i muszę dobrze wyglądać! Bo wiesz, to będzie taka impreza, a jednocześnie takie spotkanie, które ma zbliżyć do siebie naszą organizację! No a więc muszę pokazać, że nadaję się na przywódcę, bo wiesz... Nadaję się! - W takim razie ten różowy komplet. - Też tak myślałam. O i dasz mi jakiś hajs? Bo kupiłabym chipsy. Nazz ma kupić colę, a nie chcę być głodna. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, sięgając po portfel z kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niego 10 dolarów, po czym podał je córce. - Tylko nie zgub. - Luzik arbuzik, jestem lepsza niż jakikolwiek bank! - po tych słowach pocałowała ojca w policzek, bo czym wrzuciła wybraną piżamę do torby. - To papa, do jutra! Mówiąc to, pobiegła do drzwi, zamykając jej za sobą z hukiem. Zaraz po jej wyjściu, przez okno weszli Valmira i Ridguś. - Cześć! - przywitała się radośnie samica. - Mam co chciałeś! Blondyn popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Sam nie wierzył, że mogłaby to dla niego zdobyć, jednak gdy zobaczył te urządzenie, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu uwierzył, że jego plany mają szansę się spełnić. - Dzięki. - powiedział z grobową miną, biorąc urządzenie w dłonie. Wciąż był w szoku. - Ale jak wam się to udało? - Mamy swoje sposoby. - odparła samica. - A do czego ci to? Nie odpowiedział. Inspirowany własnym podnieceniem i nieokiełznaną radością, wrócił do komódki za domem. Będąc już na miejscu, popatrzył na portal, starając się okiełznać trzęsienie się rąk. - Uda się. - powiedział do siebie, nie odrywając wzroku od urządzenia. - Przywrócę jej życie. Inne informacje *Scenę Proczadzikowców (od początku, do tekstu hymnu) napisała funnyFranky. Jeszcze raz, dziękuję sis! ♥ *Fabiana przenosiła się do uniwersum należących między innymi do Tu wstaw kreatywny nick, Sary124, funnyFranky oraz Seboliii. Kategoria:Odcinki